


Take Me To Church

by onesmoluke



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angel Will Solace, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Ares Is a Dickhead, BAMF Nico di Angelo, BAMF Will Solace, Boys In Love, Demon Nico di Angelo, Drew is a bitch ngl, Ethan Is Very Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fighting Back, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Nico, Forbidden Love, Hades is a Good Parent, Highschool AU, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Impromptu Hand-holding, Kissing, M/M, Memory Transfer, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Prophecies, Save the World Types, Smut, Southern Will Solace, War, blushy boys, boys in suits, chb, fated, good omens vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesmoluke/pseuds/onesmoluke
Summary: Long ago there was a war between the Angels and the Demons led on one side by Zeus and on the other by Ares.  For eons, both sides were intent on wiping out the other. It took a disturbing amount of time for the beings to realise what destruction they'd caused, with countless human lives being lost.In an attempt to seal the rift, the Gods that were against the War combined their powers to help Aphrodite create Eternal Love, as a way to ensure Peace in future generations. The Love that was created was spread equally among all, so there were Angelic families created by Drawn energy, Demonic families and even mixtures of both. Over the generations, these souls have lived and died and been reborn as Angels, Demons and Humans and in every life, they are Drawn together once again.----------------------------------------And then of course the Demon had walked into his History class, all shy eyes and blushing cheeks, stealing Will's lungs out of his chest. And he had a sense of humour, this much was evident from the dumbass surname he'd chosen for himself. "di Angelo".But Gods did he drive Will crazy. With that smirk and those swaying hips and his knowing eyes and full, bow-shaped lips. It was torture.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 75
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1: Jackie and Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's sent to Earth to investigate the sudden influx of evil people in Hell.
> 
> He meets a certain blue eyed Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for devious Nico and disapproving Will.
> 
> And some hot demon and angel smut maybe, who knows ;)
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos down below if you'd be interested in more chapters! x

_So tired trying to see from behind the red in my eyes_

_No better version of me I could pretend to be tonight_

_So deep in this swill with the most familiar of swine_

_For reasons wretched and divine_

_-Jackie and Wilson (Hozier)_

Nico heaved a sigh, eyes fixed on the mirror as he fussed over his hair fruitlessly, schoolbag resting next to the converse waiting at his door. He'd never really worried about his appearance before - demons were designed to have their own sort of allure, and even among them he was unusually attractive. His crimson-red eyes and large wings set him apart from the rest almost immediately. It was nice when he had to get something he wanted, but his journey to adulthood had been a tedious routine of brushing off unwanted attention and snide comments from insecure onlookers.

The women were the worst. During his frankly scarring experience battling swarms of his overly horny peers, Nico had had his fair share of verbal abuse and uncomfortable situations, but despite that, he was still _painfully_ awkward with women. He wholeheartedly blamed his nature as a flaming homosexual - a fact he'd discovered somewhere between unprompted face-fulls of breasts and that one particularly creepy female who'd bet she could _"change his mind"._ He shuddered at the memory of the cringe that had seized _every_ muscle to the point where he'd accidentally shadow-travelled into the Styx in his haste to escape her.

However, that day wringing out his ruined clothing on the bank of the Styx while moaning souls wandered aimlessly around him was now a fond sort of memory. It had led to his discovery of a door to the human world after all. They'd been firmly off-limits to all Lesser Demons unless absolutely necessary, and Nico had certainly judged that scarring as a necessity to recover from. After that, the time Octavian pissed him off, that was a necessity too. Then that time a vulture had left a "present" on his shoes. Really any justification Nico could cook up to excuse his increasing time spent watching humans go about their day so he could avoid his kin.

That is until yesterday, when Octavian had snitched on him like the little bitch he was and Nico had been in serious trouble with the Superiors. The horrible twisting in his gut as he shuffled into the dimly lit chamber where the Superiors all sat expectantly around the table still hadn't fully dissipated. Many of them had looked at him with disgust or disbelief as though they couldn't understand why a demon would favour _human_ company over the clearly stellar options down in Hell. But luckily, the head Superior, Reyna, was a good friend and her decision was final which Nico was eternally grateful for. She'd only shook her head in slight disapproval and booted him up here permanently with a whispered " _if you insist on fraternising with them, at least do some damage"_.

And that brought them to present. Nico's first day at _high school_ because apparently if he was to pass as human, he'd have to go to _school._ He'd been sure to dump a nice pail of frozen Styx water on Octavian's face in the morning before he'd packed his bags to leave. He chuckled slightly at the memory as he now stood in a band tee and black skinny jeans and gave himself a cursory once-over.

Once he was sure the only thing that gave away his demon nature was his crimson irises, he closed his eyes and muttered the charm Hazel had whispered in his ear as she came to see him off. Her incantation had lasted longer and taken care of his wings for as long as he was in the human world when she'd done it, as she was a Mage, but if Nico uttered the words, they'd at least tide him over until the end of the school day. He could manage the rest of the time with a trusty pair of sunglasses that they so rudely forbid at his new high school.

Nico grimaced at the prospect of interacting with irritatingly young and fragile humans, previously preferring to watch from afar, but the thought of messing with them a little had that smirk settling back at his lips and he bent to retrieve his bag from the floor, slipping his feet into his converse before he was pulling himself through the door.

He'd been given a decent sized apartment near his school and the rest had been his problem to sort. When he'd enrolled, he'd had fun compelling a few unsuspecting registrar ladies with a charming grin and flash of crimson eyes. " _Who, me? Sorry, miss, I live alone. No, I can look after myself, my aunt is my legal guardian but she wouldn't appreciate being called. You wouldn't want me in trouble would_ _you_?". He smirked. And Hazel said his puppy dog eyes didn't work anymore. 

Despite it being his first day, Nico had a vague idea of what to expect from the complaints he'd overheard from freshly dead teens who, while lamenting their fate as souls of Hell, were glad to escape the "heaps of homework and mind-numbing tests". One would think a cult of teenage serial killers would be more than a little unhinged, but they seemed relatively normal in their gripes and groans about their insignificant lives.

That had also been the reason the other Superiors had so easily agreed with Reyna's decision to send him up to Earth. His disobedience was conveniently timed with an investigation that needed to be carried out so they begrudgingly accepted it as two birds with one stone. Recently, there had been an unusual influx in the amount of truly horrible wrongdoers in Hell, as though someone had been targeting them and purposefully picking them off. It was now Nico's job to not only stir up some trouble to restore the balance of good and evil in this particular town, but also find out what had tipped it in the first place. Really, he'd thought he already did enough for those bastards since he led their armies, but no, apparently slipping away to watch humans was where the Superiors drew the line.

He had always had an affinity for the Underworld, more so than other Demons, which also annoyed his peers to no end. He'd immediately taken to fighting and he was good at it too, so when he'd made the decision to join the ranks, no-one had been too surprised. Until of course he'd fought his way to commander of the Camp's armies. He wasn't too popular with the other Demons, safe to say.

But that was how things worked at Camp. You chose a field at the young age of ten and battled your way through, ( in Nico's case, literally), to the top, in hopes that the Superiors would give you recognition. Though Nico would have preferred not to get this kind of recognition. Octavian had always been jealous of Nico's quick climb to the top of the ranks, but usually the bastard spent his days mumbling and pouting about it and otherwise sticking to sacrificing little teddy bears to Ares. Recently though, he'd gotten more ballsy. Nico would have to do more than pour water over him to get him to back off when he got back.

Resolving to do some sniffing around for trouble once school let out that day, he climbed off the motorbike he'd compelled a kindly stranger into lending him and strolled in through the doors, bracing himself for the sheer idiocy he'd have to endure.

He was met with people bustling around the halls, chatting with each other in doorways and by bathrooms or keeping to themselves by their lockers. He took a breath and strolled further inside, desperate to keep to himself and get through this with hopefully few casualties. As he trudged through the crowds, he could feel conversations lull as people spotted him and wondered at the newcomer, feeling his mouth tick up slightly as the air filled with scents of arousal, curiosity and thirst. _Still got it,_ he thought wryly and shouldered his bag a little higher, eyes fixed ahead of him as he searched for the registrar's office.

He made it to the end of the hall before realising he was truly lost despite having visited the office before to actually register. Cursing quietly under his breath, he darted a quick glance around him to see if there was anyone still watching before closing his eyes, feeling his magick thrum to life beneath his veins. He snapped them open again, cautious to keep them trained on the floor where he knew they'd flash tell-tale crimson and watched the trail of fiery red shimmer lead round a corner to light the way, his Demonic Trail still present from his last visit.

He smiled lightly and blinked away the red from his eyes before happily setting forward to follow it, knowing no-one around would be able to see the bright tendrils of hellfire magick.

He was quickly proven wrong when he turned the corner and ran smack into a brick wall, and he stumbled back, mouth already twisted into a snarl as he looked up at whoever was in his way but- _ah shit_. 

Nico's brain temporarily shut down as he took in the boy in front of him, tanned and gorgeous with piercing blue eyes that had his dead heart stuttering in his chest and those skeletal butterflies making valiant attempts at necromancy. His previous suave countenance abruptly left him as he watched the boy's eyes widen and a flush grace his cheeks that had Nico's stomach clenching. The boy had beautiful blond curls and looked as though he'd been sculpted by the Gods themselves, though with the effect he was having on him, Nico suspected the Ares himself was the culprit involved in playing these games with temptation.

He struggled to find the words that had dissolved on his tongue, thoughts stuck on every perfect feature of the boy's face and- oh, he was talking.

"-rry bout that, darlin'. Y'alright there?" came a Southern twang that made Nico want the ground to open up beneath him so he could lament into Hazel's shoulder, witnesses be damned. Then he realised she wouldn't be around for at least another month or so - since moving in with her boyfriend Frank, a highly respectable Higher Demon, Nico didn't see her very often which was why he'd taken to spending so much time watching humans. He realised the boy was expecting an answer and tried to get his voice to work again in his strangely dry throat.

"Yes, sorry. I wasn't looking," he murmured, eyes fixed on the boy's mesmerising features as the blond grinned mischievously at him.

"You best hurry before that Trail dissipates, it won't do to get lost on your first day," he quipped and Nico blanched, mind working far too slow for its own good. He was distantly aware that he must look like a lovesick schoolgirl in the way that he was gaping at the boy, but he wasn't actually fawning over his features (actively) anymore, just desperately confused.

Alas, before he could even say anything, the boy was winking at him with that damn smirk still on his face as he reached out deceptively gentle hands to move around Nico. Nico stood in shock for a while longer, brain rebooting and shoulders tingling where the boy had touched him before he blinked, once, twice. He swivelled to see if the boy was still there, but the blond seemed content with their confusing conversation that had been embarrassingly one-sided due to Nico's overall inability to function properly. The hallway was empty, save for a few stray bustling students and distantly Nico realised the bell for first period must have sounded while he was rooted to the spot.

Grumbling under his breath, he flashed crimson eyes in the direction the blond had gone, in halfhearted retribution for throwing him so off-kilter. But instead he was met with a distinct Trail of pure and pristine white that lingered delicately in the air like mist before diffusing into the surroundings slowly. A wave of calm and peace spread through the hallway and Nico heard someone sigh contentedly behind him.

 _Of course,_ he thought, _an Angel._

High school life was about to get a whole lot harder.


	2. Chapter 2: Arsonist's Lullabye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's first day at school is stressful but he does have an Angel to keep an appreciative eye on, so that's a little consolation. In any case, he warrants the toil of school and interaction as enough to allow him a little meddling before dinner. But it seems the Angel has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, this fic is basically littered with Hozier songs so the chapter names are song names. You should give em a listen, each song is quite suited to each chapter's theme. I love his lyrics, so <3

_Don't you ever tame your demons_   
_But always keep 'em on a leash_

_\- Arsonist's Lullabye (Hozier)_

After a tiring experience at the registrar's office, Nico found himself being escorted to his first period fifteen minutes late. Despite the fact that he generally didn't really care about the whole "school" aspect of his stay with the living, he couldn't suppress the guilt that sank into his gut as the nice office lady opened the door to his classroom, effectively cutting the teacher off mid-sentence. The look of disappointment already on the professor's face coupled with the pin-drop silence of the rest of the classroom had him fighting a cringe as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. The lady who'd led him there just smiled at the teacher and left, squeezing his shoulder in a gesture that Nico assumed was supposed to bring him comfort but just had him shifting nervously on the spot.

Thankfully, the teacher seemed to sense his unease, his expression softening as he motioned for Nico to enter, leaning back against his desk to take a look at the register for his name. Nico shuffled forward, thrown by the rapt attention of his classmates watching his every move, and came to a stop in front of the teacher's desk. He heard a titter from somewhere in the back at his nervousness and, while it pissed him off, he was grateful for it as it had him snapping out of the anxiety buzzing beneath his skin and he felt his muscles loosen slightly as he stood expectantly by the teacher.

The man, Mr. Bruner as he introduced himself, had a kind smile and wise eyes that both set Nico at ease and had him strangely desperate to do well so the look of disappointment wouldn't return. The teacher turned to introduce him to the class, giving Nico a chance to face the classmates that had been staring at him and briefly take in their faces. There was a mixture of sneers, curiosity and gentle kindness in their gazes and Nico was already cataloguing which idiots to add to his shitlist when Mr. Bruner's hand landed comfortingly on his shoulder.

Nico wasn't really one for contact, so the peace that spread through his bones at the gesture was alien to him and had him tensing all at once. Again sensing his distress, the teacher squeezed once before letting go and then his booming voice was filling the classroom.

"Everyone, this is Nico di Angelo-" a startled cough followed by a laugh from somewhere at the back of the classroom cut him off and Nico watched as Mr. Bruner's expression hardened and his voice developed a slight edge to it that had the hair on Nico's arms stirring anxiously. "He transferred in. I expect you all to be nice and understanding - new schools are always difficult to navigate." He finished, looking around at his students, one eyebrow raised, and soon every head in the room was nodding vigorously as they all stared at the newcomer.

"Would you like to say hello, Mister. di Angelo?" asked the teacher gently, and at that moment, Nico really couldn't think of anything else he'd like to do less, but he cleared his throat and set his eyes determinedly on the annoying humans.

"Hello," he rasped, cursing the low timbre of his voice slightly before he saw blushes appear on some of the girls' and even some of the boys' faces and couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips. It only grew when he saw someone visibly swoon and he decided to have mercy and not flash his crimson eyes, though he _so_ wanted to.

The teacher tutted disapprovingly before gesturing for Nico to choose a seat. He immediately made his way to the back of the classroom, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the stares burning into his skull. He saw a boy watching him openly as he walked past and glanced over his shoulder, catching the kid unabashedly staring at his ass. Flattered, and also a little impressed at how the boy just smirked at him when he was caught in the act, Nico sent him a wink that had a flush working steadily down his neck. Chuckling, he kept walking until he saw an free desk at the very back of the room and he swung himself down, plopping his bag beside him on the floor.

He paid little attention to the teacher who had now continued with his lesson as he studiously got out his books and stationary. He thought wryly back to arriving at his temporary apartment and finding his schoolbag on his bed with all the things he'd need. It had been bright pink because Reyna had a sense of humour and he'd promptly chucked it into the fireplace with a quick incantation to the Head Superior and watched it burn as he held up both middle fingers at it. He could still hear Reyna's wicked laughter dancing in the embers. The bag he'd replaced it with was black to match his carefully crafted aesthetic and he pulled out a pencil case that had the words "A Little Exorcise A Day Keeps the Demons Away" because it had made him chuckle when he'd seen it in the shop.

When he had everything set out on the table, he became keenly aware of a set of eyes watching him and opted to studiously ignore them, pulling out a pencil to take notes before realising he hadn't even paid attention to what lesson he was in. Before he could chance a glance at someone else's book, a voice was cutting through his thoughts again.

"Di Angelo? Really?" came an incredulous whisper and Nico could already feel a smile playing at his lips as he turned to face the eyes that had been boring into him. Of course the Angel was in this class. Despite the supposed disapproval in the blond's words, Nico could see the amusement shining in his cerulean eyes and he smirked at him.

"If you're implying I'm anything less than angelic, I'm gonna need some cold hard proof, Sunshine," he said with mock-seriousness, flashing crimson eyes at him teasingly.

He watched the blond flush as he let out a startled chuckle and something in him preened at eliciting the reaction from him. He promptly squashed it down, puzzling over why the thought of the Angel's approval made his dead heart squeeze happily in his chest. Perhaps it was the forbidden nature of the two of them interacting without tearing each other's heads off. In any case, Nico had never been one for the mindless war between the races, had always failed to understand the hatred. He'd met a few angels in his time that were nice enough to dispel the lessons that had been instilled in him since birth. Some of them were definitely assholes, but the view of being above the demon kind or "purer" was not shared with all angels and Jason was proof of that.

He stored it away to question later and instead turned to the blond who was still watching him. "So I assume you're the reason there's been a sudden influx of deadbeats in Hell?"

The blond's eyes sparkled. "So that's why you're here," he murmured.

At Nico's expectant expression, he assented. "Yeah, I've been knocking a couple heads, what of it?"

Nico looked at him disbelievingly. _Of course, all looks and no brains, whaddya know._ "You do realise you're upsetting the balance right?"

At the blond's blank face, he scoffed. "Good. and. evil. need. to. balance. out," he spoke slowly as though talking to a child - or Octavian. The blond clearly didn't appreciate it, if the scowl on his face was anything to go by. Nico almost chuckled at the sight of such a Demon Signature Expression on the Angel's kind face. _He looks a little like a puppy_ , he thought wryly. _Cute,_ he mused, then pushed _that_ thought out of his mind.

"Oh yeah, and tell me, what good does that do, genius? You can't think Zeus seriously condones letting evil little shits run around just because it _balances_ _out_ , right?" sneered the blond and the look on his face had Nico slightly regretting getting out of bed that morning. _Life is SO tedious_ , he thought.

"Sunshine, you have no idea what Zeus condones. Have you spoken to Him? One-on-one?"

The blond flushed a little before glaring at him. "And you have? What's your point, shithead?"

Nico raised an eyebrow at the attitude and the blond had the decency to look a little shamefaced. "My _point_ ," he bit out, "is that you're upsetting the balance and anyone who's told you otherwise is seriously deranged."

He watched as the other boy flushed angrily at him and felt heat curl in the pit of his stomach at the sight. _He's hot when he's angry_ , he thought absently and then startled himself out of his train of thought. _Okay, seriously, what the fuck?_

The blond stopped silently fuming and a smirk curled around his lips as though he'd found the _perfect_ rebuttal and was about to ground Nico's face into the dirt. Nico swallowed nervously at the predatory look on the blond's face. The heat that curled in his stomach was back full-flame and wasn't entirely unwarranted at this point. "And who taught ya about all that balance shit, huh? How'dya know _you're_ right and I'm wrong?"

The blond leaned back in his seat as though certain he'd won and Nico couldn't help the indignant squawk that left his lips. He instantly regretted it when the blond looked at him in surprise before chuckling under his breath. "So fucking adorable," he whispered, and Nico shouldn't have blushed but he _did._

But then he remembered what they were fighting about and fumed, "My "balance shit" has evidence, dickwad, you're just running on the words of someone else."

The blond looked like he'd been sucker-punched and for a second Nico felt a little smug at the sight, but then a booming voice was cutting through the air and Nico cringed at the volume.

"MISTER DI ANGELO. MISTER SOLACE. FRONT OF THE ROOM, NOW."

The colour drained from Solace's face and Nico felt his own blanch in response as they both gulped and turned to face the front where they realised two things. Everyone in the room was staring at them. And in their heat, they'd forgotten to watch their volume. Mr. Bruner was red in the face where he was stood at his desk and Nico winced at the disapproval that was etched into his features.

"NOW, boys, I won't ask again," he boomed and Nico, Nico who was a demon and could smite pretty much anyone in the room without a second thought, scrambled in his haste to get out of his chair and trip to the front of the room. He flushed in embarrassment at how scared he was of this man's anger, but then Solace was beside him, panting hard in his own hurry to appease his teacher, and Nico felt a little better. He watched the blond out of the corner of his eye and felt that familiar heat curl in his stomach at his flushed skin. The panting had died down at least, but Solace was still breathing hard and Nico had to look away hastily before he popped a boner right there in the front of class. Lord knows he didn't need the extra embarrassment.

He looked back at Mr. Bruner and immediately wished he hadn't, because the anger had given way to disappointment which was _so_ much worse.

"I'm afraid we don't condone that language or that type of behaviour at our school, Mister. di Angelo. As you're new, I'll let you off with detention after school today."

He breathed out in relief, though still miffed at getting a detention within an hour of his first day. _Nice going, Nico, really._

Then Mr. Bruner turned to Solace, expression steely and disappointed. "I'm afraid the consequences will be worse for you, Mr. Solace." The boy beside him winced and Mr. Bruner's expression softened visibly. "Will, you should know better. What happened today?". _So his name is Will. Interesting._ The professor's voice was gentle, worried, and for a second, Nico regretted getting the boy into this position with someone he clearly admired. Then he remembered the boy was as much of an asshole as he was drop-dead gorgeous and smirked a little as he watched the blond squirm. 

The Angel cleared his throat a little before mumbling out an apology, cheeks stained as he looked at the floor. Nico just knew that Reyna would be crying tears of laughter if she could see them both, an Angel and a Demon - two beings who had the ability to either smite a wrongdoer or determine a soul's destination respectively, and here they were, cowering before a human.

Mr. Bruner sighed before looking at them both, gaze scrutinising as he squinted at them. Behind them, the rest of the class was halfheartedly trying to fill the deafening silence to cover up their eavesdropping, but Nico could smell their scents. Little shits got their kicks where they could, Nico respected that. Still, the giggling behind him was starting to piss him off. He was a second away from breaking his disguise to turn and glower at them threateningly, crimson eyes and fangs flashing, when a hand slipped into his.

His stomach dropped and came alive all at once as the butterflies erupted viciously and his heart thrummed at the contact of warm skin on his own. His gaze darted down to where Will's hand was tangled with his and his eyes snapped back up to the blond's in shock. He was surprised to see the faint blush of colour on the Angel's cheeks as he studiously ignored his gaze, listening intently to the professor as he doled out Will's punishment. The giggles behind them had cut out abruptly and indiscreet murmuring had picked up instead. Nico couldn't bring himself to listen in, but he knew it was mainly curiosity and some disgust at his current predicament holding the Angel's hand. And then suddenly, he felt a wave of calm wash over him, curbing his anger firmly. _Oh._

Mr. Bruner had not yet noticed their joined hands, gaze focused on Will in disappointment as he explained when the boy would have detention, but that quickly changed when a particularly loud voice broke through the slowly rising levels of chatter. "Oh my God, they're _gay_? Disgusting."

Nico flushed angrily and almost spun around but there was that hand in his, squeezing it tightly, grounding him and his anger and in the moment, he found he was quite grateful for the Angel. It saved a lot of petrified children running home to rave about "scary flashing red eyes" at least. But then it turned out Nico didn't have to bother nipping that comment in the bud because Mr. Bruner's face turned livid.

"Drew, front of the class, right now," he stated, eyes stormy in a way Nico hadn't seen before but made the curl of fear in his heart patter against his chest.

A few seconds later they were joined by a girl who was dressed immaculately. Her clothes were clearly designer and her makeup was flawless in a way that even Nico could tell she was very attractive. But then she turned to look at them and their joined hands in disdain and Nico couldn't think of a time he'd seen anyone uglier. She swivelled to look expectantly at Mr. Bruner, attitude dripping from her posture as she rested a hand on her cocked hip and raised an eyebrow at the man. His expression turned even more pinched and Nico watched with some smugness when the snark drained from her posture as though she could tell she was in serious trouble.

"Apologise," he said lowly.

She looked at him in shock as though she couldn't possibly fathom why he'd asked her to and he just raised an expectant eyebrow in return. She flushed and Nico thought she might cave but then that attitude was back. "My mother is going to hear about this. Why should I apologise? They're going to hell anyway," she retorted, looking one step away from spitting at their feet. Though at that moment, Nico couldn't help the snort that escaped him at the irony. Yes, he was going to Hell. He lived there. And Will was the closest to Heaven one could logically get without being God. He managed to hold in a chuckle at that. _If only she knew._

The way Will was clenching his hand, shoulders barely shaking and eyes shining with mirth that gave way to rage just beneath it showed Nico he'd been thinking the same thing. In the moment he felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at the boy, barely holding in laughter and hand still clutching his tightly. _Beautiful._ And he couldn't find it in himself to question the thought. It was true. He'd deal with the implications of crushing on an Angel later.

But Mr. Bruner must have taken the shaking in Will's shoulders as wrath or sadness because he was looking at him worriedly. Nico nudged the blond until he gave the professor a shaky smile and that seemed to be enough for the teacher to deal with Drew first.

"Young girl, I quite frankly could care less who your mother is. You are entitled to your own views in your own time, but in this school, and specifically in my classroom, words that leave your mouth that hurt anyone around you are _not_ welcome. Especially not words that stem from a place of ignorance and hate. So you will apologise, before I contact the headmaster, who I am sure, will be less than sympathetic to your predicament, regardless of your heritage," he said sternly.

Sheepish, the girl flushed once again in embarrassment from being scolded in front of her peers, who at the moment were having an absolute field-day watching the drama unfold in favour of actual learning. She turned and looked at the pair beside her angrily and Nico squeezed Will's hand a little tighter to stop himself smashing her into the nearest wall and stepping on her soul.

"Sorry," she murmured and then walked back to her seat. Seeming to accept that this was the best he'd get from her, Mr. Bruner just sighed and fixed her with a disappointed look before returning his gaze to the two boys.

"I'm sorry about that," he said gently, eyes gently concerned as he looked at them. In the moment, Nico found himself liking the man a little more and his respect for him had increased by leaps and bounds. He turned his head to look at Will and they traded silent agreement before sending reassuring smiles at Mr. Bruner.

The man sighed in relief and sent them back to their seats with a reduction on Will's punishment and tried to pick up the lesson again with marginal success. Regardless, when the period ended, gossip was flying between mouths and soon Will and Nico were a hot topic among their peers.

Nico had not looked at Will since their "hand-holding" incident, the blond having politely removed his hand from Nico's once they were dismissed back to their desks. They had continued the lesson in silence, both quiet in their contemplation and halfheartedly taking notes. History was the lesson, as Nico learned from taking a peek at his planner.

They had packed up tacitly and were now walking through the hallways in companionable silence, murmurs around them filling the void left by lack of conversation. He knew he had Math next which he loathed already, but he couldn't bring himself to break the silence to ask what the Angel had next. He felt inexplicably closer to him now that they'd gone through that ordeal, though he couldn't understand why. Regardless, he was content to leave the Angel puttering around in his own head for a while longer.

Soon they were in front of the Maths classroom, though Nico was unsure how Will knew that this was his destination. He had no time to ask as the Angel just sent him a smirk and a "catch ya later, di Angelo" before he was hurrying off to his lesson.

Puzzled, Nico entered the classroom and spent the majority of Math daydreaming about the blue-eyed Angel. He still couldn't believe he'd held back from decimating that classroom an hour prior. It frightened him a little that the Angel could have such power over him, despite them only having just met. The blond's whole "Angel Mojo Calming Effect" thing only worked on willing participants, Nico knew that much. Humans were weak, they were all willing, one way or another, but Demons and other creatures had stronger wills, and couldn't be coerced out of anger or rage unless they really wanted to be calmed. He didn't recall wanting it, but it _had_ worked. He snapped out of his musings when he saw the professor start bringing in letters to the already confusing string of numbers on the board. _Math, how fun._

Lunch that followed a mind-numbing hour of algebra was a quiet ordeal that Nico endured reluctantly. He'd sat with the Angel for some form of familiarity and met the blond's friends, who were rather interesting in their own right. In any case, they seemed content to let Nico pick at his food quietly, effortlessly keeping up a train of conversation without feeling the need to reel him in. They gained brownie points with Nico for that. It also gave him a chance to watch the Angel, who was completely changed around them, eyes alight as he eagerly contributed to their discussions, and Nico absently thought that he could have passed for a regular human boy, albeit a beautiful one, if he hadn't seen the Angel's Trail.

As though sensing his eyes on him, the boy looked to him and offered up a small smirk, cheeks warming slightly and flashed him eyes of pure Light that had Nico's own flashing crimson in response. Then any trace of the celestial was gone and the nattering boy was back, chatting away with his friends as Nico sat with them, a silent observer, like a phantom limb on a disabled athlete.

Soon the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the Angel's friends were quick with goodbyes and promises to find each other later. Nico didn't know what to think of them, but he'd gone to the trouble of remembering their names, Cecil and Lou-Ellen, so he supposed his mind had already made itself up.

The day was quickly taking a toll on him and he thought he'd earned himself a couple of people to meddle with before turning in and sleeping his way to the next school day. He stumbled through his last few lessons, head working slower til his eyes were surely drooping and the bell for the end of the day couldn't have come sooner. He would have sobbed with relief at the sound had he not been in a silent reading class with a "look-down-her-glass-at-you" type of old woman named Mrs. Dodds. She rather reminded him of the childhood stories of the Fates that the Superiors told the infants at bedtime back home, with her shrivelled skin and cunning eyes and her aura had him on edge for the whole lesson, meaning he couldn't relax enough to be himself in the blissfully quiet hour.

As students milled out of the classroom and into the hallways to get to their lockers, Nico could almost hear his bed calling and he thought he might even skip out on the meddling for today, since humans had been unexpectedly tiresome. But then there was a warm hand coming down on his shoulder that had him barely holding in a yelp, shadows curling around him minutely as he jumped away, eyes instantly alert. The Angel that his gaze was met with when he turned looked startled and Nico quickly felt the tension drain from his shoulders despite being met by an effective stranger and enemy. _Interesting._

The blond was already looking apologetic, but Nico felt just tired enough to let him off with a baleful glare and measly shove. The boy seemed reassured because he fell silent as Nico rifled through his locker before he was jumping to life again as though he'd remembered something. Only, the sudden burst of movement startled Nico again and he banged his head against the inside of his locker. This time the blond didn't apologise, just had the audacity to break down into laughter right there in the hallway.

Nico scowled at him and the sudden attention of everyone around them, hand coming up to rub at the hurt despite him not even feeling it. A nifty part of being a demon meant he was a quick healer with a high pain tolerance. A bump on the head was nothing and Nico personally found a bit of pain rather pleasurable. Then he was blushing at the thought of Will inflicting pleasurable pain on him and had to mentally slap himself out of it. _Geez, I know I'm a demon, but come on._

The Angel was still chuckling in front of him and Nico had half a mind to leave him there when the blond straightened and looked at him, eyes shining and cheeks flushed from his bout of laughter. There he went, stealing Nico's breath again. The momentary hesitation was enough for the Angel to snag Nico's arm in his and guide him in the opposite direction to the exit. It was a couple of seconds before Nico realised and then he was tugging away from Will with a desperate look on his face, the sudden fear making him momentarily forget his superior strength. The Angel only fixed him with an unimpressed glance before they came to a stop in front of the History classroom.

 _Oh, detention._ He'd forgotten about that, but couldn't help but feel glad that the Angel wasn't dragging him away to smite him or something.

When they entered the room, Mr. Bruner was sat at his desk and he raised his head to regard them when they walked in. He gave them a small smile and gestured for them to take their seats.

"You'll have detention for one hour and then you are free to go. Try to keep talking to a minimum and get some work done." And with that, it seemed the man was content to let them waste the hour away.

Nico sighed and plopped into the nearest chair, raising an eyebrow at the sound of the chair next to him scraping against the floor as the Angel took a seat beside him. When he looked at him in question, Will only shot him a small grin and pulled out a book from his bright yellow school bag. Nico took the opportunity to admire the blond where he sat, reading away intently. His startling blue eyes darted across the page, soft, alluring lips mouthing along to the words quietly. He wore a white hoodie with a sun emblem on it which Nico found more than a little ironic and around his neck hung a necklace with a lyre pendant. His legs were snugly fit with blue skinny jeans that showed off his muscled thighs and calves nicely and his outfit was finished off by yellow Old Skool vans. Nico hummed quietly in appreciation and dragged his eyes back up the Angel's body, jumping slightly when his eyes were met by sparkling blue ones that were squinting at him mischievously. Those lips had stopped reading - when, Nico was unsure of and cursed himself for being so immersed in his admiration that he hadn't been paying closer attention. They were now twisted into a sly grin that tugged at Nico's gut dangerously.

"Like what you see?" Will mouthed teasingly and Nico felt a blush rise to his cheeks despite himself. But he opted for honesty seeing as the Angel was already having that goody-two-shoes effect on him.

"Yes," he mouthed back and basked in the surprised widening of the Angel's beautiful eyes and that gorgeous blush that graced his cheeks again. Content with his win, Nico shot him a crimson-eyed wink and turned to his own novel, an interesting story about a girl who married a man whose late wife still haunted his house. It seemed intriguing so far, and he made a note to go and see if he could have a sit down with de Maurier, whom he assumed had made it to Heaven.

Before he knew it, the hour was over and Will was waving a hand before his face to snap him out of his reading. The blond was looking at him strangely, like Nico was a puzzle he couldn't solve and the Demon couldn't find it in himself to dislike it.

They made their way to the exit and Nico was about to turn to the blond, to ask him a question he hadn't thought of yet but hoped would keep the Angel there longer when he was being shoved against the wall of the school with a warm body caging him in. It seemed Will had other plans. Nico's fight or flight instinct should have kicked in but for some reason, the manhandling only served to arouse him further and he found himself tugging the blond closer to him so there was nothing between them. The Angel smirked knowingly and surged forward to capture Nico's lips in a fierce kiss, tongue brushing against his lips and it was all Nico could do not to melt at his feet and try to reciprocate as best he could. He opened up for the blond, couldn't hold in the whimper that left him at the boy's taste, but couldn't feel embarrassed either because Will growled lowly at the sound and licked into his mouth. Nico moaned, chanced a bite to those lips that had been taunting him and preened at the shaky breath and quiet rumble that escaped Will, who in turn sucked on his tongue, sending shivers down Nico's spine.

Soon, too soon, the heat of the kiss dissipated into something dangerously soft and sweet, gentle tugs at his swollen lips and the occasional teasing nip and then the blond was pulling away to rest his forehead in the crook of Nico's neck. The Demon just lay against the wall panting, hands still in the Angel's hair cradling the blond to him, though he couldn't recall when he'd moved them from his collar. The silence that stretched between them was once again not awkward, a type of quiet that could have been comfortable if they'd known each other a little more and Nico found himself content to hold the boy to his body there against the side of their school, desperately trying to calm his racing heart as the blond nuzzled sweetly at his neck and would undoubtedly be able to feel his pulse thundering through his arteries.

He could feel the confusion clouding his thoughts at this development between them, but somehow wasn't the least bit surprised that it had happened either. They'd been dancing around each other since the hall this morning and there was something tugging him to the blond that Nico couldn't quite identify. What confused him the most though, was the tenderness they now basked in, for he'd only met the blond that morning, and yet could feel his heart sing full and content in his chest as the boy quietly purred against him as fingers carded through golden hair.

"I can hear you thinking," rasped the Angel into his neck, sending a shudder through him. The blond's voice was pitched low and rough and had Nico's fingers tightening in his hair desperately, Will humming at the sensation and nuzzling further. The heat in Nico's cheeks would have embarrassed him, but he hardly blamed himself with the Angel _doing_ things to him. He barely remembered what Will had said, but stammered out a reply regardless.

"I-i'm sorry, this is new to me. I don't understand, I thought you hated me-" he broke off with a loud keen as Will bit down on his neck and worried the skin between his teeth. His brain went offline as the blond sucked pretty bruises into the length of his neck, only stopping when he reached that spot behind Nico's ear that drove him _wild_. He shivered in anticipation and felt Will's lips curve into a smirk against his skin. _Bastard_.

"I don't hate you, darlin'," he murmured, voice sending pleasant vibrations through Nico's skin and Nico couldn't remember what he'd said, couldn't _think_. "Besides, how could I when you sound so pretty for me?" came that voice again below his ear and a sly tongue was tracing the shell of it, sending Nico one step from his eyes rolling back in his head. As it was, his head collided with the wall behind him at the overwhelming sensations and Will just chuckled quietly under his breath and went back to sucking on his neck.

Nico scraped together his last surviving brain cells to stutter his way through words he could barely string together. "A-aren't we enemies?"

That halted the blond's ministrations at his throat and Nico nearly whined at the loss, cursing himself for opening his mouth, but the Angel was drawing back to look him in the eyes and Nico's breath stuttered as he took in hazy, lust-filled eyes and the barest ring of blue around gaping black. "Maybe so, but don't you feel it? There's something here, but I can't explain it. I just have to be _near_ you, I-"

The blond looked like he was struggling with his words, frustration giving way to an adorable furrow in his brow and flushed cheeks and _oh,_ Nico wanted to _know_ him. For now, he just rested a gentle hand on the Angel's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I feel it," he whispered, and rested his forehead against Will's so he could stare into pools of beautiful blue. The blond was looking at him with something akin to awe and Nico felt his heart flutter in response. He was so confused at his behaviour, Nico had never really been an advocate for touch or anything overly affectionate, apart from the occasional tender kiss to Hazel's cheek, yet here he was, acting like a puppy in love with a boy he'd met only this morning. And yet he couldn't deny the bond that tugged him towards the Angel, something that had him diving into oncoming traffic and trusting the blond to look both ways for him.

He thought he should shy away from it. Put it down to trickery or some new form of torture. But whatever it was, it hurt _so good_ and he knew he couldn't say no to it. By some chance of fate, this Angel felt like _home_ to him. Something he hadn't felt since Bianca.

And yet, he knew there was so much in their way. So much he'd been taught that made this _wrong, bad, illegal, traitorous._ And that is what had him gently pushing the blond away, ignoring the pang in his chest at the hurt expression that surfaced on the blond's face. Ignoring the painful tugging in his soul that protested the distance he put between them. This was wrong, there couldn't be anything between them. Will was an Angel. Not to mention he seemed to have a smiting streak a mile long. The Angel would only make things more problematic. Nico could survive without him. He'd survived alone for long enough.

"I have to go," he whispered, heart already breaking though it hadn't even been a day since Nico had discovered he actually had one, but the pain only solidified his determination. There was no way he, Nico, could have fallen for an _Angel_ in one day. There was something else afoot, and the only variable was Will. He had to cut him out.

He allowed himself one look at the blond and instantly regretted it. The boy looked as though Nico had ripped out his heart and stamped it into the tarmac beneath them with a gleeful look in his eye. And Nico _hated_ that he was the reason that look was on his face. He couldn't stop himself rushing forward to press his lips to Will's just _once more_. Moving desperately against him and in his haste, he pushed the Angel roughly against the wall behind them, perfect mirror of the position that had started this damned relationship. Though he supposed, their little push and pull had begun hours earlier, in the hallway, with teasing eyes and flustered cheeks. He couldn't help the whine that escaped him as he ripped himself away from Will's embrace, though the Angel looked just as dazed as he felt and he had to leave now or wouldn't ever.

With a noise at the back of his throat, he steadily put distance between them, step after step until he was in the shadow of a nearby lamp post. The blond was watching him sadly, eyes glassy and jaw clenched and it felt _wrong_ to leave him there, but Nico needed space, he needed to think, he had to sort through this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, too quiet for anyone without enhanced hearing to pick up, but the way the blond's expression crumpled a little more told Nico he'd heard him.

Then he stepped through the shadows and left the Angel behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a supportive Chiron. Also I know it's angsty, but it will all sort out in the end, dear readers. I promise ;) Comment and drop kudos to feed a hungry author hehe <3


	3. Chapter 3: Foreigner's God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico passes out from shadow travel and the Fates visit him to tell him of his destiny...(oooo ahhh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...war anyone?

_Her eyes look sharp and steady  
Into the empty parts of me  
But still my heart is heavy  
With the hate of some other man's beliefs_

_\- Foreigner's God (Hozier)_

_Nico._

_Nico!_

_CHILD, listen! We haven't much time._

His eyes snapped open and he looked around quizzically. _Where am I?_

_You are unconscious, young Demon. But you must listen to me now, and ask questions later._

_What? But...who are you?_

_What part of "listen" escapes your understanding, runt? The children these days are truly- Sister, you digress. We haven't enough time. Inform the boy of his Fate._

By this point, Nico was thoroughly confused but he knew better than to open his mouth again and risk the wrath of the old woman whose voice echoed in his ears. In his mind, his thoughts were racing, trying desperately to remember how he'd ended up here, but he kept drawing a blank after he left Will standing by their school. _Will._ His heart clenched painfully in his chest. How could he hurt so much for someone he'd only just met? And not to mention, this was an Angel who had probably played tricks on his mind. And yet, as he had this thought, it left a twisting nausea in his gut and he couldn't help the doubt that rose in him that Will would ever hurt him. He knew it was foolish of him to trust someone, an Angel no less, without having firm evidence to back it up, but it was something he knew in his heart, as true as his name. Granted, that could also be a part of some spell or Grace the Angel had used to meddle with his mind. _But he looked so **sad**_. The internal conflict was truly taking a toll on him and his head started throbbing, the sound of croaking voices in his ears not doing much to help him.

In an effort to distract himself, he tried to figure out where he was, but at some point in his turmoil, his eyes had shut again and he couldn't seem to open them. Normally it would have frightened him, but he could feel the tell-tale heat of Hell warm his skin and found himself relaxing. Somehow in his desperation for space, he must have ended up there. The jump likely caused him to pass out from the emotional exhaustion of the day but at least he was safe and at home. Although even then, some wretched part of him was already denying it and begging him to go back to Will. Because to that part of him, _Will_ was home. And that frightened him terribly.

Distantly, he was aware of the voice in his head that had now become three voices, all sounding equally irked as they bickered back and forth. He heaved a sigh and opted to let them take their time until he woke up and could find a nice bed to sleep away his woes in. And then suddenly, all three voices were directed at him.

_BOY._

_You dare to ignore us?_

Nico groaned at the sudden volume. _Lady, I don't even know who you are,_ he complained, fully aware of his whining but deciding he deserved it for the shit storm that was his life. However, he resolved to break down later. For now he did his best to stay conscious, his body fighting his mind and calling for _sleep_.

Then, it felt as though a fingertip was touched to his forehead and he felt a spark at the contact before his vision whited out. Feeling his heart pound against his chest, he frantically tried to move away, but the presence just held him there and suddenly, the images were cascading into his mind and that comforting heat was gone.

With a gasp, he tried to make sense of the scenes playing out before him, that finger pressed to his forehead still relentless in its transfers.

He saw war, between humans and the Gods. He saw Demons and Angels fighting each other, then battling side by side against other threats. He saw Divine Light decimating a battlefield. He saw soul after soul being purged and then families: human families, families of Angels, with little cherubs tottering around their feet. He saw families of Demons with cats of skeleton bones and- was that...? There was one family that caught his eye in particular - a Titan, one of the Demon race, and a woman beside him who Nico didn't recognise, but whose features were distinctly Angelic. _What?_

As if sensing his confusion, a voice started echoing in his mind over the thoughts. The words were thundering in his ears, and yet the information sunk into his mind like butter, not intrusive, just- there. As though filling in missing jigsaw pieces. _"Long ago, there was a war, between the Angels and the Demons. Both sides were intent on wiping out the other, the Angels fighting for some Gods and the Demons fighting for others. But both Lesser Races were at fault of using the humans to their advantage. The Demons possessed as many beings as possible, while the Angels did their best to exorcise them and turn them against the Demons that had possessed them, both desperate to win the Gods' approval._

_It took a disturbing amount of time for the beings to realise what destruction they'd caused, with countless human lives being lost. But after, in an attempt to seal the rift, the Gods that were against Zeus' plan to decimate his "enemies" and become King combined their powers to help Aphrodite create Love That Would Never Be Lost, as a way to ensure Peace in future generations. There are not many of us left that remember the Old Wars, but those of us that do are determined for it to never happen again. The Love that was created was spread equally among all, so there were Angelic families created by Drawn energy, Demonic families and even mixtures of both. Over the generations, these souls have lived and died and been reborn as Angels, Demons and Humans and in every life, they are Drawn together once again."_

Nico's mind reeled with all the new information. _Drawn? Surely I would have heard of it before?_ But apparently the voice could hear his thoughts too, because it was booming in his mind again. _To this day, there remain radical groups in both the Demon race and the Angel race who believe the other is their sworn enemy. Yours is one of them. They raise their young with their ideals and never teach them any better._ Once again, images flooded his mind, but this time the people inside them had him forcing the tears back from his eyes at their familiarity. It was his sister, Bianca, and beside her was Percy, a girl with long dark hair adorned with a silver circlet, what looked to be a _satyr_ and a girl with choppy hair and startling blue eyes that reminded him slightly of... _Jason?_ Who were all these people, how did they know Bianca?

A series of scenes flooded his mind, Bianca volunteering for a group, which he'd known previously - he had vague memories of her coming to say goodbye because she was leaving to join Hunters of some sort. She looked different in the scenes afterwards, a sort of ethereal glow to her Demonic form that was confusing to Nico. And then there was a battle. Bianca was sat atop a stray demon with her knife poised to kill, the people with her fighting below. The monster stumbled into some water just as Bianca stabbed down and a bolt of lightning was suddenly lancing through the blade.

Nico barely held back a shout as the electricity shot through both Bianca and the monster, slaying them both. He felt his throat constrict and the tears were flowing fully from his eyes. Distantly, he was aware of the heat of Hellfire returning stronger and his body shaking, but he couldn't stop the thoughts and memories flooding his own mind. _Why are you showing me this?_ he demanded of the strange voices.

_Because it is happening again. The radical groups are slowly gaining more power and not enough beings know the true story or the Alliance that formed from it. You are the key to stopping the war, boy. Your soul is descended from one of the Gods, one of the Big Three, and you must work with the others to stop it. Your sister begun what you must finish, young Demon._

He tried hard to understand the meaning behind their words, but his confusion stuck to him and he could feel the tears still rolling down from his clamped shut eyes and his head shaking back and forth as though trying to force the images out.

_BOY. You must listen. It is imperative that you hear what we say. The fate of the future lies in the hands of you and the other beings that Fate has selected._

_And who are they?_ he choked out, heart breaking and mind racing from watching his sister die. He knew he'd have broken already if he weren't unconscious and in the grips of a strange presence.

Once again, images flooded his mind, this time of faces both familiar and not and the feeling of nostalgia hit his stomach in a way he didn't expect. He saw Percy, that blonde girl again, Jason, an impish looking Demon with mechanical grease staining his hands and cheeks, Hazel, Frank, a beautiful Angel with a feather in her chocolate hair and... _Will._ What did he have to do with this?

_The Angel's fate is intertwined with yours, young Demon._

Nico shocked at that. _How do you know?_

A scoff and an unsettling cackle. _I wrote it, boy. Just as I did yours. And I wrote the Fates of those who came long before you and will write those of the beings that descend from you._

Nico felt himself blanch, though he realised that he wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be. It made sense that the Fates had come to warn a being of something that would happen in the future. Only they would know. But why him? And who was this God whom he had supposedly descended from?

_Your Father is Hades, God of the Underworld, child. He sent us to inform you of the impending war._

This confused Nico even more. _But...don't Demons spawn? We have no parents, only links between us of sibling-hood._

_Again, your education has failed you, boy. Higher Demons are born, Lesser Demons spawn. This is the old nursery rhyme, surely you have heard it?_

Nico had, but- _But I'm not a Higher Demon._

Again came that croaking cackle, though now there were three voices laughing at him. Nico couldn't help the flare of annoyance that rose in him despite himself and was about to say something decidedly stupid in front of the _Fates_ , but then the Spinstress spoke once more. _Surely you have noticed how you stand apart from your peers, young Demon? Surely you don't fit in with that Lesser ilk. You are royalty, my boy._

Nico remembered the teasing, remembered longing for people who thought like him, who wished like him. _Then where is this so-called Father of mine? Where was he when I was all alone? Where was he when Bianca-_ he choked on the words, though he was thinking them, so that didn't make sense. Yet, his heart was cracking in his chest and the tears that had mercifully stopped falling were back once again.

_The Gods were not supposed to have children, young Demon. Many of them placed their offspring in inconspicuous places to ensure their survival. Your Father could not raise you as his own. Every one of the Chosen are the children of Gods, boy. Some are aware, some aren't._

This, once again, was news to Nico. _Who are their parents?_

_Perseus, son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes and Storms._

_Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy._

_Jason, son of Zeus, God of the Sky and Thunder and King of the Gods._

_Leo, son of Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forges._

_Hazel, daughter of Hades._

_Frank, son of Ares, God of War._

_Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love._

_Will, son of Apollo, God of the Sun, Healing, Poetry and Archery._

_The Chosen have been selected as they are the children of Gods of all standing - Good, Evil and Neutral. Poseidon is Good, though he will not work against Zeus until it is certain that the Rebellion will win. The damage from his betrayal would be too great if Zeus survived the attack. Athena is at present, Neutral. Zeus is the culprit behind the Old Wars and the uprising of the new one. He has lost sight of the responsibility that comes from Kingship and has become vile and greedy. He is Evil._

_Hephaestus has been blinded by Ares' wrath and greed for War and has been manipulated by it, and so he is Evil. But he needs only love to be changed. Though Hades rules the Underworld, he only wishes for the safety of his children and so has no hand in the War though makes no move to stop it. He is Neutral, and will continue to be so unless his children are at risk and he can save them. It is Ares who led the Demonic side in the Old War and he is at fault for camps like yours, young Master, that teach impressionable youth the greed and bloodlust of War without teaching its consequence. Similar camps are led in Heaven and your Fated is part of one. It is no fault of his own that he is intent on wiping "Evil" from Earth - his education has failed him, just as yours has you. He must be taught the truth._

_What about Apollo?_ he asked.

_Apollo leads the rebellion with his sister Artemis. Together they have provided a safe haven for young demigods such as yourself called Camp Half-Blood. They provide education for young children on the Old Wars and spread the message of equality between Angels and Demons. The Camp is hidden from any Gods that are not part of the rebellion, so once a demigod reaches its borders, the Gods fighting for equality are safe to claim each child as one of their own. Your Fated is one of Apollo's children, though he had the misfortune of growing up in a camp like yours._

_Your job is to gather the Chosen and go to the rebellion's camp, gathering as many from the groups like yours as you can. At the camp, you will further your education, and will prove to be useful in the war, gathering these children will prevent Zeus' army from winning._

_But- I thought our job was to prevent the war from even happening?_ he wondered.

_War is imminent, young Demon. The Twins were attempting to gather the demigods and spread the knowledge before moving on to other Angels and Demons. They hoped to connect more with those who shared their blood. But their attempts have been slow in progress, and now the radical groups are rallying for War. Zeus has already begun sending Angels to Earth in an attempt to draw in Demons to investigate, much like how you went up to intercept your Fated. We are lucky the boy is Drawn to you, or the Lord Hades might have lost another child._

Nico felt...rage. He was manipulated, they all were. Just pawns in the Gods' fucked up little game. _Not anymore._ But there were still some things that didn't quite sit right with him. _If I have a Father, why did he leave me in a camp like this and why didn't he save Bianca? And what do you mean Fated-_

_-Young boy, the Lord Hades does not know where you are. He had to protect you and your sister, and so he entrusted your safety in an old friend. He himself could not know of your location, lest Zeus force it from him. He only knows that you are safe and will know if that changes._

_The Lord Hades cannot change Fate, just as I can't, though I write it. He could not protect your sister as her time had come, but rest assured he took his revenge. The soul of that Demon now suffers eternal damnation and daily torture the Lord himself often administers. The Lord is...different now. Since the death of your sister, he has been changed. If there is one thing we know, he would have given anything to be with you, grieve with you. But your safety was not to be compromised._

_So...Bianca was my actual sister? Not just my kin in Demonhood?_

_Young boy, your sister was a brave warrior. Her fate is woven in gold. She left to join Artemis' Hunters after the Lady herself saved Bianca and her friends and informed her of the rebellion. You, at the time, were much too young, and afterward the young girl's final wish to your Father was that you be kept safe and therefore in the dark for as long as possible. Surely you would have felt a connection to her beyond that of your other... **kin**?_ She spat the word as though she couldn't believe royalty and Lesser Demons could ever be considered family.

Bianca had always protected him. Always looked out for him and accepted him. The only person he'd ever had that with after he'd lost her was...Hazel and maybe Reyna at a stretch, but he doubted they were related.

His contemplation was pierced by that crooning voice again. _And as for Fated, we had told you of the Old Wars and how Love was used to ensure Peace. This Love was born of Aphrodite, who is its advocate and therefore part of the rebellion. How could she not be? She stands for Love and this war is born of Hate. Yours is one of the souls that is infused with Drawn energy, and the Angel is your Fated. With him, you will be one of the pairings that live through generations to ensure that Hate does not out-balance Love again. However, this measure can only prevent war so far, which is why we have come to you. While we are neutral in the playing out of Fate, we would rather the world didn't end, which is sure to happen if Zeus wins this war. So when the Lord Hades asked us to find you, we were more than willing to comply._

So that was why he'd been so taken with Will. _So everything I feel for him is just Aphrodite playing with my emotions?_

_No, don't be foolish, young boy. Even the Goddess of Love cannot create what is not already there. The energy your soul is infused with only gives you the power to love so strongly that it outlasts mortality. Who you are Fated to is chosen by your Soul. The only thing Aphrodite has blessed you with is the chance to love your Angel in every life your soul lives after you die. It ensures that in every generation, there will be love strong enough to fight the hatred harboured by the Old Gods. So when you pass, you will find him again in the next life and every one that follows, just as you have in all your lives prior. He is yours, your Soul's counterpart._

_But enough of this. The time has come for you to awaken boy. Let your memories resurface and embrace your destiny. Save us all._

Nico needed time to digest the information, but once again he suspected his mind was already made up. He would do his best to prevent another war, he would rally the Chosen. For the first time in his miserable existence, he felt hopeful. He had a purpose, not to mention a smoking hot guy to live out the rest of his life with and apparently, every one after that. Though this life relied solely on if he'd be able to convince Will of everything he'd just been told.

_Take me to Will, please._

_You are already with him, young Demon. The pleasure to serve is ours._

And then the voices were gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was distraught, pacing back and forth in his bedroom, hands pulling nervously at his hair and occasionally shooting his gaze back to the Demon lying sprawled on his bed.

He hadn't hesitated, hadn't questioned the sudden need to protect and _care_ when the Demon had stepped away through the shadows only to turn up at his house. He remembered, with a twist in his gut, the feeling of utter devastation that had seized him when Nico had looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes, whispered those damned words and disappeared.

He'd collapsed against the wall behind him, legs failing him, and stared at nothing for a while, mind blank and heart clenching painfully in his chest. He'd felt as though he'd lost something important, like his _soul_ was hurting. It had been a few minutes or hours until he finally pushed himself up onto steadier legs and stumbled home, picking up Nico's backpack from where he'd dropped it while Will was kissing him.

He'd gotten to his front porch - the house they'd provided for him was _really_ nice - and almost had a heart attack at the sight of the Demon sat on his porch swing. He remembered cautiously approaching Nico, unsure how to talk to him and curious what had changed his mind when he'd realised the brunet was passed out cold.

He'd felt fear clutch at his heart, dropped the bags on the porch and taken the boy into his arms as he tried to wake him. But he'd been unresponsive.

Now, he was terrified, as he looked at the boy on his bed, eyes darting back and forth furiously behind his eyes as though stuck in a nightmare. He was still knocked out and something in Will urged him to do something about it, but he wasn't sure what. It wasn't like he was a healer. He'd been training as one back in Heaven, but he was far from having any talent just yet, let alone powers of any kind.

Will didn't understand why he cared so deeply for this boy, but he just knew that Nico had somehow wormed his way into his heart. Like his entire being longed to be by his side and he didn't know why. He needed him so much it hurt.

He thought back to when he'd first met him. He'd been strolling down the hallway, spreading his usual aura of calm to see if anyone reacted negatively, generally searching for another evil soul to purge when his eyes had caught a bright red twisting Trail that led around the corner. It was dull, a few days old at most, but he hadn't noticed a Demon in school before, so he was surprised he'd missed it. He'd been so sure this was his chance. A Demon had finally arrived up from Hell to sniff around. Now all he needed to do was play dumb and lure the bastard in until he could smite them.

Though those thoughts had all left him when he'd been met with the most _beautiful_ boy he'd ever seen. The Demon had crashed into him, and Will had instinctively apologised, but his eyes had already been scanning the gorgeous boy's face, greedily soaking up that blush that stained his cheeks as the other boy just stared at him dumbly. He remembered wanting to know his thoughts, wanting to know _him_. Had felt something tug in his chest and couldn't resist teasing him.

When he'd left him standing there in the hallway, he'd felt all those thoughts rushing back and the voice of his Leaders chastising him echoing through his thoughts. _What am I doing? Fraternising with the enemy?_ But he couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.

And then of course the boy had walked into his History class, all shy eyes and blushing cheeks, stealing Will's lungs out of his chest. And he had a sense of humour, this much was evident from the dumbass surname he'd chosen for himself. But _Gods_ did he drive Will crazy. With that smirk and those swaying hips and his knowing eyes and full, bow-shaped lips. It was torture.

He found that the boy just kept surprising him. Teasing and joking with him one minute, growling at all living beings the next, and then quietly watching their conversation at lunch. He was like a puzzle that Will couldn't wait to solve because he just knew he'd stare at the beautiful finished picture forever.

But then-

"Will?" came a weak and rasping voice.

_He's awake. Oh thank the Gods._

"Hey darlin', how're ya feelin'?" he said, turning to look at Nico where he was attempting to sit up, squinting curiously at the room around him.

"How did I get here?" he whispered, eyes suspicious and his expression twisted something ugly in Will's gut.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "After you- after you left, I- I came home and you were on the porch," he stammered out, knowing full well his eyes were pleading with the Demon to believe him.

"So that's what the Fates meant," the other boy muttered under his breath.

"Uh...what? Are you okay, did you bump your head-"

"I'm fine, Will, just-" he cut himself off with a sigh. "Come here," he murmured, eyes fixed on Will and his arms were reaching out for him so adorably Will felt his stomach flip.

He shuffled forward cautiously, lip caught between his teeth and blushed at the chuckle that left the other at his actions.

"So fucking adorable," Nico echoed, and Will was sure he'd misheard him, but then there was a pretty flush gracing Nico's cheeks and his eyes widened slightly where they were now staring intently at the floor as though he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Will couldn't help but preen a little as he came to a stop in front of him.

Nico had shifted out of the bed so his feet were on the floor and Will took the opportunity to stand between his legs, the other boy's arms still out and inviting and he couldn't help melting into his embrace when they closed around his back.

The brunet rested his head against Will's torso and Will almost cooed at the vibrations he felt through his shirt as the boy purred happily against him. With a quick prayer to the Gods he carefully brought up his hands to rest in Nico's hair, letting out a quiet chuckle when the other boy just sighed happily and leaned into the touch. He was content to stand there, carding his fingers through sinfully soft hair and watching the boy snuggle into him.

Eventually the boy seemed to have recharged from his snuggle session, which Will thought was _adorable_ , and Nico pulled back to look up at him, arms still firmly around his waist. His eyes were that deadly crimson once again, the Mist having worn off, and despite the relative innocence of his actions, Will felt his throat dry out suddenly at the sight. From the dangerous smirk playing at Nico's lips, he could sense Will's frustration and didn't seem inclined to help him. If anything he looked intent on making it worse as he dragged his arms down from where they were clasped behind Will's back to the backs of Will's thighs, brushing those hands over his ass and the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Will couldn't help the shiver that escaped him and Nico's smirk blossomed into a shark-toothed grin as his grip tightened firmly on Will's legs. His knees went strangely weak at the feeling of all that strength and power running beneath the Demon's skin and he was fast-approaching just dropping to the floor for him.

But Nico must have seen something in his hungry gaze because he was pulling Will to sit in his lap and reluctantly bringing his hands back up to more chaste actions. "We have to talk," Nico murmured regretfully, crimson eyes taking Will apart despite his words as his hands rubbed up and down Will's sides.

"Yeah," he breathed, barely holding in a shudder as those hands slipped under his shirt to skate over his skin comfortingly. Already he could feel his blood running south and the callouses on Nico's hands running over sensitive skin weren't helping his predicament.

The Demon was looking at him with wonder in his eyes and then one of his hands was coming up to cup Will's cheek gently. " _Beautiful_ ," Nico whispered, and the way his gaze fixed on Will's determinedly showed him he'd meant to say those words. A whine escaped him at the praise and he ground down against Nico instinctively, eyes fluttering closed and eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment. He wanted to sink through the floor, but then there was Nico, muttering more praise as though it just fell from his tongue and caressing his face softly, lips brushing at his jawline.

"So beautiful, baby. Just perfect, look at you. Gods, and you're mine, you're _mine_ ," the Demon breathed and Will shuddered against him, desperately fought the sob rising in his throat.

"F- _fuck_ ," he whimpered as the Demon bit gently at his neck like he had done to him a few hours prior. He could feel Nico's own arousal hardening beneath him and it had heat curling in his gut as he tilted his head to the side to grant the brunet access. But then calloused hands were gripping his waist firmly to stop his hips from where they were rolling forward unconsciously.

He barely held in a whine as Nico wrenched himself away, pupils blown wide and gaze significantly darker so only a ring of fiery red blazed back at him. "We- we can't, it's not fair to you, I have to-" he cut himself off, chest rising and falling rapidly from their previous activities.

Will wasn't entirely sure what was bothering him, but reached out to stroke his cheek consolingly, brushing a kiss to his forehead. "Take your time," he rasped, startled at how wrecked his voice was already. Nico growled lightly beneath him, hips jerking up to rut against his ass and stealing Will's breath again. " _Shit_ , take your time, but make it quick please," he pleaded, aware of his begging but mind delirious with the promise of more pleasure. Though Nico let out a shuddering laugh and noticeably hardened beneath him, so he supposed it wasn't entirely unwelcome.

The Demon let out a sharp breath and fixed him with a determined look once again. "I- I'm going to try to memory transfer to you. Is that okay?"

Will was shocked at that. "You can do that?" he blurted.

Nico chuckled beneath him. "Well, apparently I'm royalty now, baby, so I can do that, and a lot more," he drawled, looking all confident and suave and why weren't they making out again? Will whined once again and Nico just laughed and nipped at his throat playfully. "In a sec, Angel, but you need to know what this is between us. It wouldn't feel right otherwise."

That got Will's attention and he looked up from where he was not-so-subtly trying to grind down against the Demon, focus fully on Nico.

Nico grimaced, "Plus there's the whole war and evil Gods thing that we should get started on pretty soon," he grumbled. Now Will was really confused.

"Okay, spill please," he said expectantly and Nico looked at him with a sort-of fond expression.

"You're perfect for me," he muttered quietly, as though forgetting Will had enhanced hearing. That cleared up rather quickly when Will squirmed in his lap at the praise and buried his face in Nico's neck, spluttering flustered where he was hiding.

"Shit, alright. Let's get this done before I embarrass myself any further. Gods know Reyna doesn't need the ammunition."

Before Will could ask what he meant, the boy was leaning in towards him, hands coming up to tangle comfortably in Will's hair and he rested his forehead gently against Will's.

It was nice, don't get him wrong, but...nothing was happening. He was about to talk when- images, lots of them, flooding his mind all at once and voices in his mind, Nico's and someone else's. What's this about-? There's so much- Squeezing his eyes shut tighter to focus, he managed to zero in on what they were saying and-

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda hate this? Idk, tell me if I'm wrong and you wanna see more, but idk.
> 
> Side note: I'm not...like fishing for compliments or something, I just wanna know if you guys are actually interested in this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Shrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't believe that Heaven has lied to him.
> 
> But a certain Angel finds out he's compromised so, his welcome might not be that warm and cosy...
> 
> Also Reyna and Nico shenanigans and more confusion hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more confusion!!!

_The words hung above  
But never would form  
Like a cry at the final  
Breath that is drawn_

_-Shrike (Hozier)_

_What? No way._

Will opened his eyes to see Nico looking at him nervously.

"You seriously expect me to believe that my dad is some guy I've never even met, and _Zeus_ , literal _Zeus_ is _evil_?"

Nico winced. "Look, Will, I know it's a lot. But it also explains so much-"

"No, Nico! It doesn't. Okay, so maybe us being _fated_ or whatever explains why I want you so bad, but my childhood was not a _cult_! Sure, things were scary sometimes, but they looked out for me. Angels are good, Nico. You can't just expect me to change my whole view because of a convenient vision-"

 _"Convenient?_ You think I wanted this? Seriously, Will? What, you think all of this is part of some long-winded plan to turn you against your own?-"

"I don't know! Maybe! Sure, yeah, _some_ Angels have questionable morals, but you can't tell me there aren't creepy Demons too. I mean, they're the-"

"If you finish that sentence, William, I don't care if we're Fated, I will kick you right in your "Devil's spawn"," Nico threatened darkly, moving to push Will out of his lap.

Will felt himself flush with embarrassment. "Look Nico, I didn't mean-"

"No Will, listen. This is exactly what the Fates were talking about. I was raised to think that all Angels were evil and the enemy. I was taught that they view themselves as above us and that they'll take any opportunity to prove it. But I know that it's wrong. Because I met Jason, and he's annoying, but he cares, and he's a really good person. Don't you see that they lied? And if it's all for their gain, then it makes sense. They want us to blindly follow them to war."

_Hmm..._

Nico looked hopefully up at Will where he stood in front of him, having been so rudely shoved off. That being said, Will _had_ just insulted his entire species...

 _No. No!_ "I can't be here, I can't do this," Will muttered, stumbling back and ignoring the crestfallen expression on Nico's face.

"Will, wait- don't-"

"I'm sorry, Nico. It's not you, but it might be, just- ugh, I don't know," he insisted. "I have to go back home, this is too much."

Nico looked disheartened but not entirely surprised. "Okay, Will. Take your time. I hope you change your mind though," he spoke, and ugh why did he have to be so understanding?

"Just- okay, just- I have to go, I have to-" he cut himself off with a snarl and just continued stumbling backwards, hand out and pointing shakily at Nico as if he was the reason all of this had ended in shit. And maybe he was, who's to say that vision actually happened? _But, Nico wouldn't do that._

 _Gods_ , he had to get out of here. Chancing one last look at Nico who was gazing at him with an expression of sad acceptance and concern that had Will almost saying "fuck it all", he pulled himself out of his daze.

"Close your eyes," he mumbled to Nico, still lucid enough to remember him and he followed suit, clamping his eyes shut. The air around him buzzed and warmed and he knew he was emitting Divine Light. He pictured that warmth and love he'd grown up in and opened his eyes to see Angels bustling around the Gardens.

He was home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico was devastated. That had probably gone as bad as it could have done. But he also knew Will would need time, just as anyone would if they'd just been told their entire childhood was one big scam. Nico had been more inclined to believe it but that was because his life was one big thunderstorm of fuckery after Bianca died.

He resolved to put Will out of his mind for as long as possible and looked around the Angel's house. It was certainly nicer than the one the Superiors had given _him_. Nico could see why Will would have difficulty believing they had ill intentions if they looked after him this well. He just hoped the Angel would come around, if only so this Godsawful pain in his chest would subside.

He wandered into the kitchen and sniffed around for something to eat despite not needing to feed himself to survive. He'd grown rather partial to human food in his past visits, but upon opening the fridge he was horrified to find _greens_ in the place of food of actual substance. He held in a scoff and pulled out the black rectangle Reyna had provided him with to order a McDonald's.

After he'd placed his order, he decided to pass the time until he was united with a mouthwatering Happy Meal by Iris Messaging Reyna to update her. He looked at the time and winced as he realised he'd missed a check-in during all the chaos.

He fished a drachma out of his pocket and turned on the sink, tossing it into the rainbow the light filtering through shuttered windows made with the water. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Reyna, Superior of Camp Jupiter."

He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the screeching likely to begin as soon as her image appeared, but nothing could prepare him for her booming voice- "Oh hey, Nico. Thanks for checking in, is everything okay?" came a sickly sweet voice. Disbelief ringing in his ears he cracked open his eyes to see Reyna smiling pleasantly at him.

"Uh...yeah? I mean a lot has happened and I need to update y-"

"So you are safe? No-one has kidnapped and/or killed you?" she continued, face fixed in an expression of politeness that had Nico's gut roiling suspiciously. This was almost worse than being chewed out.

"Well- I'm in the Angel's house but he's not here right now anyway-" 

"Oh, that's nice, Nico. Good to know you're making friends," she said sweetly and it settled uncomfortably in his stomach.

"So...I'm not in troub-"

"NOT IN TROUBLE? Nico, you fucking _idiot._ _¿Tienes idea de cuánto nos asustaste?_ _P_ _endejo_ , I thought you _died_.And you think you're not in _trouble_? Oh no, _cabrón_ , the _cheek_ of this boy, disobedient little..."

Nico grimaced as he tuned out - Reyna was often very descriptive when she got into lectures like this and from the colourful Spanish she was spitting at him, he knew he was in _big_ trouble. He looked around the kitchen in an attempt to ignore her increasingly angry ranting and realised the Happy Meal would arrive in only a couple of minutes. He smiled a little but quickly wiped the expression off his face as Reyna's fury cut through his hearing again.

"-are you even _listening_ to me? No, of course not, you never do. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. _¡Qué cojones!_ " she muttered.

 _Alright, that's about enough of that._ "Are you done? Because I need to tell you something," he asked expectantly, chuckling slightly as she glared at him through the shimmer.

"We are _not_ done talking about this, _hermanito_. But I am temporarily done being mad at you, because I know being an idiot is just a part of who you are," she sniped.

"Okay, okay, I deserved that," he conceded lightly, though his head was clear for the first time in hours now that he was with someone he trusted. Speaking of- "Hey Reyna, I need to come home."

Her expression sobered a little. "Why, what happened?"

Nico sighed. "It's a long story, I'll explain when I get there, but basically our entire childhood is a scam and the Gods are evil," he said.

Reyna looked at him nervously. "Alright, get here quick, we'll get you to a medic. Clearly that Angel has made you crazy." 

An ugly curl of anger rose in him so suddenly he didn't notice the uncertainty in her eyes and tone that clearly said she was hiding something. The rage blinded him and before he he could curb it, he was snapping his teeth at her, crimson eyes flashing dangerously and bones cracking with the force of his wings unfurling.

Reyna did not look at all afraid of him, but did raise an eyebrow in surprise at his vehement reaction. "So the _Angel_ is your Fated," she muttered, clearly not expecting him to hear it.

 _Okay, not cool._ "How do _you_ know about this?" he demanded incredulously.

She looked at him uncertainly again before sighing resignedly. "Look, before I came to Camp Jupiter, things were scary for my sister Hylla and me and we ended up under the care of Circe. The Goddess taught us a warped version of the Old Wars, how Ares tried to save us from Zeus' wrath and the Angels were out to kill us. That's when I joined Camp Jupiter but before I subscribed I met Jason. He was here looking for his sister Thalia and taught me that Camp Jupiter was the wrong place for me. Obviously it took me a while to believe an _Angel_ , but he memory shared what he could and you can't make that stuff up. Anyway, apparently before she left, Thalia told Jason enough about her quest that he knew the version of events Circe taught me was wrong, but he couldn't remember anything so I went ahead and joined anyway. Then, over the years he came to visit and shared his memories with me as he remembered more and more. Slowly, he changed my mind and I started working my way up the legion until I could maybe have enough sway over the Demons to get them to join the Rebellion when the time came. Basically, I don't know everything, but I know enough to know that Camp Jupiter is full of shit."

Nico was touched that Reyna had opened up to him. If there was one thing the two of them had in common it was that they were terrible at talking about their emotions and trauma. But-"Wait, so did Jason recruit you into the Rebellion or is he still on the side of the Angels?"

She sighed uneasily. "Yes and no. He does work for the rebellion but it was hard for him to leave the Angels in the first place. Zeus is his Father, though it's not as though he deserves that title at all." Above Nico, thunder rolled and lightning struck and Reyna rolled her eyes. "Last I heard, Jason still lives with the Angels, him and his girlfriend Piper take in the cherubs that Paolo kicks out in secret once he realises he can't brainwash them anymore. Jason's biding his time until he can find his sister again, but his memories are slowly coming back. When it comes to it, he knows what side to fight on."

"Okay, I don't know who this Paolo is, but how come Jason never said anything? How come _you_ never said anything?"

There was silence for a second as Reyna contemplated what to tell him. "Nico, you couldn't know. It was important that you be kept in the dark in order to keep you safe. Jason and I tried to see how much you remembered, but when you only knew that your sister had died and had a kind-of hatred for Percy...it was clear your memories had been tampered with, just like Jason's. Speaking of, I need to take you to see Bob. Wait a second, did you start remembering things or did someone tell you this?"

"Um...the Fates visited me in a vision and who the heck is Bob?"

"The _Fates_ visited you? Wow, what did they say?"

"I mean, I could memory transfer it to you, but in short Zeus is evil, Hades is my dad, there's a Rebellion and the Chosen who I have to find, and I'm apparently the key to stopping the war."

She looked shocked. "Wow, they really held nothing back," she muttered. "How much do you remember of the last few years?"

 _What?_ Nico took a moment. "Uh...probably all of it, if I tried?"

"Okay and what about before that?"

"What do you mean? I don't remember much of my childhood, you know that. Just vague memories here and there. We've talked about this."

"But you should be becoming more aware, _hermano_. If the Fates awakened you, the prophecy must be starting- Unless Bob kept wiping your memories until- _ohh."_

"Who's Bob! Okay, Reyna, you're making no sense right now-"

She cut him off with a sigh. "Just come home, Nico. I'll explain everything then. We need to get you to Hades."

And then she was gone, waving a hand through the IM and leaving Nico even more confused.

A ring of the doorbell had him startling out of his clamouring headspace and he blearily stumbled towards the porch.

"A Happy Meal for Nico di Angelo?" came a nervous voice.

Cursing, he kept his flaming irises fixed on the ground as he wrenched open the door and snatched the package from the delivery guy and thrust some change into his hand.

Thankfully the guy didn't seem too concerned with his predicament because he only threw him some finger-guns and skipped down the porch steps.

He sighed in relief and trudged back into the house, content to drown his sorrows in chicken nuggets before he shadow-travelled home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan ducked behind the nearest bush and shed the irritable body of the delivery boy. His mission had been a success. Turning in a rat would be a sure-fire way to earn his stripes as an new Angel convert. The others didn't trust _him_ yet, but one of their _own_ was working under their noses. He'd show them. He'd do anything to get rid of the stain in his past that was his time as part of Hell's army - he was better now. He fought for good. And what was more good than an Angel? In any case, he was more worthy than some scum with a birth right and healing powers. He'd known there was something off when the little shit hadn't checked-in. The others had been so _worried_ but he knew. He knew that _Will_ was not to be trusted and now?

One thing was for certain. He closed his eyes and concentrated once more, feeling that gift of Divine Light spread through him. _Paolo_ , he said, _your little pet is_ _compromised_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you don't understand something, i wanna make sure the storyline is conveyed well x
> 
> also: translations: ¿Tienes idea de cuánto nos asustaste? - do you have any idea how much you scared us? 
> 
> and then it's just various forms of Puerto Rican verbal abuse XD


	5. Chapter 5: Almost (Sweet Music)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Bob and things start to click into place. Painfully, but they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you for waiting. I wish I could update with the promise that this wait won't happen again, but that would be unrealistic and frankly unfair to myself. In the coming months, updates are likely to be slow, but I will do my best to keep at it. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is more to come <3

_I'm almost me again, she's almost you_

_\- Almost (Sweet Music), Hozier_

Nico strolled back into Hell feeling considerably better about all that he'd learnt. Maybe that was more because of that Godsend of a Happy Meal rather than some epic self-realisation though. He wasn't ashamed to admit he hadn't exactly been doing much thinking when he'd wolfed down his nuggets. Even so, any nerves that lingered soon ebbed away as he breathed in the scent of death that clung to the Underworld. The hellfire was a welcome warmth against his skin and he found himself closing his eyes to savour the familiar warmth after so long away. Even though the people were subpar at best, Hell itself wasn't so bad. Sure it could do with a clean and some food that wasn't pomegranate-based, but it was home.

Absently he wondered what Will would think of the place, then cursed himself for actively thinking of the blond when the pain in his chest flared. He'd almost given up hope he'd see him again, having heard nothing from the Angel, but opted to put him out of his mind as he went to find Reyna.

He searched for about an hour, checking all of her usual haunts, but he couldn't seem to find her in her usual brooding corners - which coincidentally were also his own brooding corners. Hell didn't exactly have a lot of scope for anti socialism when everyone partied all night and slept all day. He and Reyna had created a sort of unspoken rota, switching spots so they didn't have to endure each other's company when they were seeking alone time (read: wallowing in bitter loneliness but having no brain cells free to make conversation).

He'd almost decided to attempt IM-ing her again when he realised he'd wandered into a part of the Underworld he didn't really recognise. _Well that's weird_. Nico had grown up here, it seemed odd that he was lost. And yet, despite the area looking vaguely familiar, he couldn't seem to place it. On closer inspection, he noticed an angry river of an ugly yellow colour flowing beside him that he hadn't seen before. It had him shuddering a little as he backed away from it, body reacting automatically despite his mind drawing a blank.

He slowly swivelled around, looking along the river bank and seeing no company. _Just my luck. Lost in my own home. Go Nico,_ he cheered silently. Sighing, he made to trudge back the way he'd come, hoping to find a shadow to dive into so he could rant at Reyna for disappearing.

But a blur of movement in the corner of his eye was the only warning he got before he was being attacked. Nico only had his reflexes to thank as he jumped out of the way of a swinging- broom? He looked up quizzically and he was met with an old man who was dressed like a janitor and looked seconds away from somehow skinning him with his choice of weapon.

At this point, Nico was a slightly inconvenient noise away from collapsing with the emotional exhaustion of the day. First he'd had to deal with new people; an Angel was his soulmate; his heart felt broken (which was really Aphrodite's fault if he was looking for someone to blame) and now some crazed goon was attacking him with a broom. It seemed the Happy Meal's effects hadn't lasted as long as he'd hoped they would. Maybe he'd get another... for now he dodged an attack from the old guy and stumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding slipping into the river that raged behind him.

"Who are you." demanded the man angrily, thrusting that broom in Nico's face threateningly.

"N-nico," he stuttered out, bewilderment muddling his thoughts. The man seemed to relax a little when Nico answered him, but his eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Bob," the man replied, and Nico was a little confused at first until he saw the nametag on the man's clothing. Right. His name is Bob, Nico thought faintly. _Wait_. _Was this who Reyna said-_

"Why are you here." demanded the man again. Nico distantly wondered whether he was aware that questions usually required inflection, but the way the man's fist was still closed tightly around the broom told him that his usual snark would likely get him beaten.

"I-I don't know," he replied honestly. "I got lost...I feel like I know this place, but I don't remember...I'll leave, I'll get out of your hair, I promise," he stuttered, not wanting to piss off a potentially feral man and opting to keep his troubles to himself.

Bob's face softened slightly, though his eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion. He lowered the broom gently and gestured for Nico to come closer to him.

Erm...

Nico debated inching away and diving into the nearest shadow but Bob just waved at him again impatiently and he found himself shuffling towards the man. The elder reached out for his hand and pulled him closer until they were hugging, dropping the broom beside him. Nico stiffened instantly, but the man just reached a hand up to his hair and petted him gently.

"There, there. It is okay," he said quietly.

Nico was beyond confused, but the same part of him that had him inching towards the man in the first place was keeping him in his embrace. It felt...nice, to be hugged like this. Familiar in a way that made him strangely nostalgic of his childhood for some reason he couldn't remember. He found himself relaxing minutely in Bob's arms until tears were pricking at his eyes.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, letting Bob hug him, until the man gently pulled away. He led Nico to sit on a nearby rock and sat down beside him.

"Troubles?" the man asked. And there was that inflection he'd been missing before. Despite it all, Nico found himself warming to the man and he smiled a little.

He was usually reluctant to talk about anything with anyone, but today had been wild and somehow, he was opening up to the man despite having just met him.

"My life is a little crazy right now. I just found out a bunch of things about myself that I didn't know, and I just need to process," he whispered.

There was silence for a while and when he chanced a look at Bob, his eyebrows were furrowed lightly as though he was deep in thought, so Nico turned to watch the river again.

Then the man rose, startling Nico slightly, and disappeared behind the boulder they had perched on. It reminded Nico briefly of those terrible magic shows back up on Earth where the magician disappeared and then came back with a cabbage in his hand or something equally unimpressive. But when Bob returned, his muscular arms were tucked gently into his chest as he cradled something softly and as he sat beside him, Nico couldn't hold in the coo that escaped him at what he saw. Bundled into the man's arms, was a tiny kitten. Its fur looked desperately soft, which was unusual for an inhabitant of Hell, but then Bob coaxed it out of its snuggling position to show Nico its fangs that were far too long for any ordinary cat. A spartus then.

"This is Small Bob. He is a good monster," said Bob decisively. And deeming that explanation adequate, he promptly plopped the small cat in Nico's lap. The Demon instinctively tensed up, preparing for the flurry of claws and fangs that usually accompanied pet interactions as far as he was concerned, but was stunned silent when the cat only plodded over Nico's legs before gracefully leaping onto his shoulder and then his head. Normally he might grouch about an animal snuggling into the bird's nest on his head, but he couldn't stomach his shock as he felt the kitten's purring vibrate through his bones. _Purring_. On _him_.

He marvelled at the cat's reaction, cautiously bringing his legs from where they were sprawled out on the ground until they were tucked beneath him as he rearranged himself to sit cross-legged. Small Bob didn't seem to mind the movement, only peered over the top of Nico's head to regard him with curious amber eyes before going back to tugging at the strands of his hair with razor-sharp claws.

He glanced to Bob out of the corner of his eye and saw the man's face fixed in a distant-lost expression. As though reliving memories he didn't know he had. Nico recognised the expression as one that friends had pointed out on his own face. He really had to talk to Reyna.

"Hey," he ventured. "Are you o-"

"NICO!" came an angry voice.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Nico thought wryly. While he usually did his best to stay out of trouble with Reyna, he'd recognise the latina's angry voice anywhere.

"Where the fuck where you, I looked-"

Nico peeped round Bob to where Reyna had stopped short, presumably confused at the sight of a kitten happily nestled in Nico's hair. He immensely enjoyed literally seeing her mind hit "fuck it" as she stopped, then shrugged and closed the distance to their sitting rock.

"Bob," she said cordially and the dazed man seemed to snap out of his musings to offer her a timid nod before slightly curling in on himself. Sensing Bob needed comfort more than Nico did right now, Nico gently reached up to pry Small Bob from his head and tucked him into Bob's lap, watching as the cat scent-marked him gently before settling down to doze comfortably in the man's arms. Bob himself seemed more than a little reassured at the kitten's presence because he sighed happily and took on a more inviting posture.

Reyna had been watching the whole interaction curiously and Nico couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking as she perched on the boulder beside him and regarded him in the corner of her eye.

"I see you found Bob," she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he offered. This was not unusual for them. Their friendship had always been one of few words but one couldn't deny their bond.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," she sighed.

Nico held back a snarky comment and instead waited for her to begin. He knew she'd jump at the opportunity to avoid talking. He was Hellspawn for a reason anyway, he was allowed to be mean sometimes.

"Bob's real name is Iapetus," she started quietly, so as not to alert the man sitting beside them.

Nico of course, blew this to pieces when he cut in. " _Iapetus_? _The_ Iapetus? The _titan_?"

Reyna shushed him vehemently but Bob had already started at the volume and was looking at them in that far-off way again. His breathing started picking up and he looked around, panicked, eyes dazed and confused and he looked ready to crawl out of his skin.

"Wha-" Nico started, but Reyna was already moving.

"Bob, _Bob_ ," she said firmly, holding to man's head in her hands so he was forced to look at her. "Breathe," she said quietly. She kept uttering the word, again and again until the man's eyes cleared, panic abated a little. In the aftermath, he was left shuddering where he sat. Small Bob had woken at the commotion and was worriedly rubbing against Bob's uniform in an attempt to soothe him.

Slowly, he came down, breathing evening out until he started stroking Small Bob absently, eyes tortured as they darted over the red soil beneath them.

Satisfied that the panic had calmed a little, Reyna came to sit back next to Nico, expression grim. Despite it all, Nico couldn't help the twist of guilt in his chest that he had triggered that, but he reasoned that he still had no clue what was going on.

"Reyna," he said urgently. "Explain."

She sighed, looking for all the world, as though her years of living were ten times the amount they were in reality.

"The river you see flowing before you is called the Lethe. Those who fall or dipped into this River will have their most recent memories wiped. Prolonged exposure or repeated exposure wipes more and more until you become...a husk of yourself. Your father, Hades, entrusted Bob with your safety."

At the startled noise that escaped Nico, she rushed to explain. "Yes, I know he's a Titan. But he serves Hades, Nico. Not to mention he actually cares for you. Looking after you was a second chance for Iapetus' soul, a chance to redeem himself. And he took it seriously. Looked after you and Bianca as though you were his own, and after she died, he did everything he could to protect you."

 _So this is the old "friend" the Fates referred to,_ he thought.

"That doesn't explain why he just reacted like that," he wondered aloud. "And he should know me then, I should know him-"

"Not exactly," she said uneasily. "Now, before I tell you this, you have to promise not to feel violated."

_Uhh..._

"Okay, not like that, Holy Hera, what's wrong with you! I only meant he'd been dipping you in the Lethe every so often to ensure you didn't remember before you're ready."

_Hold up._

"What?" he said eloquently.

Reyna winced. "Okay, maybe I screwed up the delivery on that one. But...yeah. In order for the world to be saved and for you to be safe, everyone who knew of both your background and your location who wasn't your caregiver had their memory wiped. Including you."

Nico's head picked up a subtle pounding that seemed to get worse with every second. _What the fuck is going on_.

"Reyna, what- what do you mean I had my memory wiped?"

"I can't tell you too much. Sudden memories are really harmful to anyone who's been dipped in the Lethe, that's what you just saw with Bob," she explained. "Your head is pounding isn't it?"

"How-"

"Your mind is fighting the River's effects, _hermanito_. This is why we have to be careful. If you remember too much before you're ready, your brain won't be able to handle it. We should..."

Her voice drowned out of his ears as the pounding in his head grew incessant, like someone banging on a door, desperate to be let in. He shut his eyes to try to stave it off, but behind his eyelids ran streaks of yellow, as though the Lethe had been burned into his retinas. He felt his breathing pick up and brought his hands around his ears to shut out the rushing of the river but it continued regardless and-

The pounding stopped. And the memories hit him full force.

Fragments here and there, streaks of yellow, childish laughter and soft kitten fur. Long talks and feelings of safety, a cold, dreaded sinking as water engulfed him. Confusion, anger, betrayal, hatred. All hit him full force. _What is HAPPENING._

But then- a vision floated into focus. A boy with crimson eyes and bird's-nest brown hair laughing raucously beside an old man whose own eyes were crinkled in that beautiful aged way. Between them sat a tiny kitten, barely the size of his palm. _That's...me. And...Bob?_

The vision changed as the man was now looking at Nico grimly and the boy looked back at him with fear and sadness in his eyes. Bob gestured towards him until the boy trudged up to him and into his waiting arms. _"There, there, little one,"_ said the man. _"It is okay."_

The boy's eyes shut tightly as he clutched the man's uniform, tears already streaming down his face. _"Bob?"_ he whimpered timidly. _"Please don't make me forget."_

Nico watched on as the man's expression shuttered. _"You must, Nico. Memories are dangerous things. We must keep you safe for as long as we can. Only then will you live to save the world,"_ he insisted.

The boy's face scrunched up sadly. _"But- but I'm just Nico,"_ he implored.

_"A boy born of darkness and Fated with light. A prince of pure heart, and power unknown. The one who will end the war before it kills us all."_

Young Nico just sighed in a way that suggested he'd heard that before. _"You'll be here when I get back?"_

Bob smiled. _"_ _Of course, little one."_

And then he lifted the boy gently into his arms and plunged him into the River.


	6. Chapter 6: Work Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico learns the story behind Bob's memory loss and makes an important decision.
> 
> Will falls, but not before he takes something with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO look at that! one week! that's kind of okay...right? 
> 
> idk <3
> 
> hope you leik :')

_When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her_

_\- Work Song (Hozier)_

Nico woke with a start, heart pounding in his chest and sweat clinging uncomfortably to his forehead. The first thing he noticed through hazy eyes was that he was no longer on the bank of the Lethe. _What happened?_ he wondered, looking around frantically until he recognised that he was in his room. He relaxed back against the sheets, pulse calming a little and his attention was immediately drawn to a note on his bedside cabinet.

_Hey shithead,_

_Glad to see you're not dead. You passed out. Come see me in my office, I'll explain what I can._

_I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long. I understand that it is a betrayal of your trust and I will bear the consequence._

_I just had to keep you safe Nico._

_Reyna_

He rolled his eyes despite himself and winced as his head pounded in response. He looked around the room, noting that his clothes were still strewn across the floor from when he'd left in such a hurry. _At least no-one's been through here._ His mind was still reeling from all that he'd seen in the vision and he cautiously sat up, waiting until the black spots faded from his vision before he tried standing.

 _Coffee,_ he thought. His caffeine deprived body seemed to agree as a burst of adrenaline allowed him to stumble towards the door without collapsing. _Hades it's twice the hangover with none of the fun,_ he grumbled internally, shuffling out of his room. He narrowly avoided being bowled over as a pair of errant Lesser Demons stumbled past him giggling hysterically, but he just sighed and moved towards Reyna's office. He had long since gotten used to the seemingly endless amounts of energy other people had. Maybe that's where all of his had gone. The Fates had clearly fucked up on distribution.

He trudged towards Reyna's office, squinting against the unnatural light of a morning in Hell and cursing life in general. Just a regular day really. But then he reached her office and almost moaned in delight at the scent that caught his nose. _The bean juice_. Gods, he really loved Reyna.

Renewed with energy, he burst his way in, not bothering to greet her as he raced forward to where a mug was steaming on her desk and started chugging it madly.

"Careful, it's ho-"

"Sweet _baby_ Jesus, hahhh," he grumbled, tongue stinging in his mouth.

"I tried to warn you," she said, not the least bit sympathetic as he floundered like a spastic monkey.

"Haha, fhuck oo ery mucth," he replied without a beat of hesitation, eyes tearing up as he fruitlessly fanned cool air onto his poor tongue. It came out far more muffled than he would have liked, what with his tongue lying mortally wounded in his mouth, but Reyna just chuckled and left him to collect himself as she sifted through some papers on her desk.

Once he'd calmed down, he plopped into the chair behind him, a comfortable silence falling over them that Nico could admit he had missed. When he could feel his tongue again, he gingerly took a sip of his coffee, almost groaning in delight at the sweet blend of caffeine and sugar.

"Better?" she asked teasingly.

He narrowly resisted flipping her off.

"So, what were you trying to tell me before...ya know?"

"Before your body shut down?" she asked sarcastically.

Nico fixed her with an unimpressed glare, and she had the decency to look sheepish at her attempt at evading the topic. Again.

She sighed. "Essentially, because Zeus is an insecure asshole-" her voice was drowned out by the sound of thunder shaking the Earth above them. But once again, she only rolled her eyes and waited for it to subside.

"You done?" she demanded expectantly of the ceiling. Nico was _very_ confused. The building only shook a little more in response.

She scoffed and continued, scowl set on her face. "The King of Gods felt threatened by the fact that his siblings, your father Hades and Percy's father Poseidon, had children, and so he made it part of his agenda to eradicate _all_ potential threats to his throne. Even if that meant killing his nieces and nephews. Now understandably, your Father was against this idea, and he put you and Bianca into the safety of Iapetus, who was conveniently already a full-time servant of the Underworld and wouldn't raise too much suspicion if he had to check on you."

She paused as though to make sure Nico's brain wouldn't melt again, but Nico just continued sipping his coffee, not entirely surprised that Zeus was behind his father's abandonment of him and Bianca. The rest had already been told to him by the Fates, so for once, he was able to digest the new information without choking on anything.

"From what Bob told me before he passed me his duties-"

 _Well there goes being able to digest it all._ "Hang on, _what?_ " Nico demanded. " _Passed_ you his _duties_? What, so I'm just a project is that it? An object to be passed around and _protected?_ ". He spat the word as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth, which to be fair, the coffee wasn't doing a great job of counteracting.

Reyna winced and glared at him half-heartedly. "Nico, you have to understand. You couldn't be awoken until the time came for the Prophecy to be fulfilled. When Apollo spoke the first lines all those years ago, it was a major breakthrough for the Rebellion. A chance at victory. And it all started with you. So you can understand why we'd want to keep you safe."

"What _prophecy_ ," he spat, nausea creeping into his stomach once again.

Reyna took a steeling breath.

" _The Dark Angel awakes - the Final War_

_Children of Death and Light are Drawn_

_One will Fall and One will Fight_

_With truest Will and soldiers of Night._

_Go forth and meet the Huntress there_

_Where Campers and Truth live without care_."

Nico took a second to take it in while Reyna looked at him nervously.

"We only have the first six lines," she rushed quickly. "And remember, I don't have all the information, I only have what I need to know as your caretaker."

"Yeah, about that. Why did Bob "hand you his duties" ? " Nico questioned, memory fuzzy and head throbbing at the reflections breaking through.

"Right, well, you know how Hades gave you over to Bob to ensure he didn't know where you were hidden? Well, Bob was discovered too. He grabbed me just as I was leaving Camp that day after Jason told me the truth about Camp Jupiter. He convinced me to stay, look after you because he couldn't anymore. He said they'd found him, and that his memories would lead them to you. So he told me to watch out for you, said he'd wiped your memories, but the time would come in years to follow for them to resurface. And that's the last I heard from him before he threw himself in the Lethe."

"He- he _what?_ "

She nodded gravely. "That's how much he cared for you, Nico. He was willing to sacrifice all that he was for your safety. Granted, it only took him one immersion to lose his memories whereas he had to repeatedly expose you to the River's effects. Younger minds are more resilient than those that are...a little more aged. But, still. Please, be angry if you must. But understand that all that was done to you was to secure the safety of thousands of lives to come. This is your purpose Nico. And you're finally able to live it."

The words of the prophecy were still reeling through his mind, and he couldn't help the feeling of violation that persisted, despite all the sound reason he'd been given. But he remembered Bianca, the parts that mattered anyway. And he knew he'd have to do it for her. It was what she died for.

With his mind set more firmly, he took a steadying breath and gulped down the rest of his coffee, pushing himself to his feet.

"Pack your bags. We've got people to see."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah William! Thank Zeus you're okay! We were beginning to worry," came a kind voice from behind him. He startled from where he'd been wandering through Eden, mind finally at rest after a few tumultuous experiences. His eyes met Paolo, the leader of their camp.

Will had always admired him. Not to mention...he was very pretty. Except now, when his mind noticed this fact, his chest throbbed in pain. _Nico's prettier_ , whispered that nuisance of a heart. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and fixed a smile on his face.

"Hey Paolo. Yeah, sorry 'bout that, had a...crazy few days," he chuckled awkwardly.

That roguish grin that had previously set Will's heart and soul alight remained eerily in place as the boy in front of him barely twitched a reply. "That's great, well, I'm glad you're not hurt," Paolo said falsely, lifting a hand to squeeze Will's arm gently.

What was wrong with him? Paolo usually set him right at ease, and yet...had the Demon done something to him? _No, Nico wouldn't do that,_ said his heart adamantly. _Well then...why is this just making me uncomfortable?_

He did his best not to let his discomfort show as he leaned into the touch and looked around for a way out of the conversation. But luck was not on his side as Paolo's grip tightened to the point of pain on his arm.

"Actually, Will, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" said the boy winningly, grin still fixed in place, and now Will was really unnerved.

In the past he would have jumped at the chance of alone time with their leader, but now... He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and adrenaline start to course through his veins. He was... _in danger_.

 _No, this is Paolo. C'mon, he's a sweetheart,_ he reasoned. And yet when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw the slouched surly figure of Ethan glaring at him coldly, which admittedly was nothing new, until he saw the boy's gaze raise to meet Paolo's behind him and watched as he nodded slightly.

Now, Will wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but he knew _that_ was not a good sign.

He didn't have much time to debate it however, because Paolo hadn't waited for a reply before he started dragging him into a more secluded part of the Garden.

"Ah- Paolo, I-"

"-Now, now William, we never question our Leaders, do we?" came that sickly-sweet voice again. Will started to feel a little nauseous as he stumbled after the boy, arm tightly grasped by Paolo's hand.

_What the Heavens is happening?_

They came to an abrupt stop as Paolo used his grip on Will's arm to wrench him in front of him, finally letting go.

"This really is a pity," the boy began. "You know, I really do hate doing this."

Will gulped and edged further away until he slipped slightly, arms pinwheeling as he tried to keep balance on the edge of the Gardens. The _edge_. The edge was forbidden territory. What were they doing here?

But, maybe in his heart he knew, because he was already muttering a silent prayer and sending Nico one last thought. _You were right. I'm sorry. If I make it out of this, sweetheart, I'll find you._

"If only you'd stayed true," continued Paolo, oblivious to Will's inner thoughts. "It's a shame you have to Fall. But you do. Unfortunately."

Will's resolve steeled. He chanced a few steps towards Paolo, putting on his best blue puppy eyes and quivering lower lip. He even tripped himself a little so he'd fall just latched on to Paolo's collar. A-star acting, really. Now time for the waterworks. "Y-you wouldn't. Paolo-"

The boy seemed to buy it as he wound arms around Will that had his Soul twisting somewhere in his being. Those arms didn't belong around him, Nico's did. They always had. But Will stomached it. He had to for what was to come.

Paolo only chuckled condescendingly in his face. "Oh, William," he whispered. "So naïve."

Will bristled internally at that. "P-paolo, could I just have- just one last wish?"

The boy seemed surprised at that, but more intrigued than disbelieving. "Go on then, puppy, what is it?"

Will took a deep breath. _Dad, Apollo, if you can hear me. Now's your chance at redemption. Don't let me die. Please._

"Oh nothing," he said, grip tightening on Paolo's shirt collar.

"Just don't let me fall alone," he whispered, and threw them both over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo more to come soon! Hope you enjoyed this one. I love BAMF Will. At first I was gonna write him falling alone, but it didn't feel like doing justice to his character. I know Will would fight back :)


	7. Chapter 7: From Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will see each other again.
> 
> A battle breaks out in Hell, lines of the prophecy start coming true.
> 
> Will meets Jason and Piper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha...a week, she said.
> 
> Anyways, here's an update, this story is slowly moving forward. We'll get there kids, it'll happen.

_Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know_  
_I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door_

_\- From Eden (Hozier)_

Nico was back in his room, packing things he thought he might need for the quest. He only wore black, courtesy of the emo aesthetic, but he still packed a few colours that Reyna and Bianca had bought him - back when they'd tried to salvage his fashion sense. Gods know he didn't need to put out the death aura even more at this new camp by only ever wearing black. Besides, if he was supposed to stop this war, they'd have to trust him. And that meant being... _approachable_. Nico shuddered at the thought.

He'd almost finished with his packing when the clash of swords and the clamour of battle sliced through the peace of his room. Shouts and the gurgling cries of Demons choking on their own blood pierced through his ears. The scent of Death permeated the air but he was already moving. He rushed to the window and peeked out, blanching as he saw a boy that looked vaguely familiar slash through a tipsy Lesser Demon with his bronze sword. He scrambled backwards, diving into the nearest shadow.

_I gotta find Reyna._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Will had never really given much thought to falling. He was certainly one of the more accident prone Angels, but he also knew how to look after himself.

This type of falling though. _Falling_. That was the sorta thing no Angel came back from. A topic so shunned, so taboo, that even speaking of it got you uncomfortable stares and a wide berth in the Gardens. Nobody hung out with the kid asking about Falling. And now he knew why. Because it wasn't just the Fall.

Sure, the never-ending swoop in his stomach setting his nerve-endings alight was definitely present. But with it a loss of Self. Of _Soul_. It felt like all the things that made Will, well, _Will_ , were being painfully stripped away, piece by piece. And it hurt. Gods, did it hurt.

Not physically. But his mind was at war. Battling this expulsion, this act of casting-out from his own home. He'd previously worried that Paolo might try to kill him during the Fall, since he had just tricked the boy. But chancing a glance over at him, it seemed the guy was going through something similar, though from the look of intense pain on his face, perhaps it was worse for him.

Paolo had dedicated his life to this "cause" after all. No matter how twisted it was. He was losing a part of himself. Just like Will.

But Will was leaving it all behind for a bigger part of himself. His other half, really. And Gods wasn't he the luckiest guy? Nico had been so understanding and Will had just _left_ him. He only hoped the boy would take him back. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he didn't - all that he had was gone. He was giving it all up for this Demon, not that he'd had much choice when Paolo had tried to kick him off the edge, but, regardless. This was it.

And yet, he found he wasn't that worried. Somewhere in him, he knew that it would be okay. Thinking about going with Nico, trusting him. It felt _right_.

So, he closed his eyes.

_I revoke allegiance to the Angels. All that I am and will be is with my Fated. He is where my allegiance lies and will always lie. This is my Truth._

He wasn't sure where the words came from, but they were there, in his mind, clear as day and as they slipped from his lips into the howling wind that cut past his ears, Will felt his Soul light up from somewhere within him.

And then it stopped.

He blinked his eyes open in confusion and shouted in surprise as he found himself... _levitating?_

His wings had not made an appearance, which didn't surprise Will - he'd half expected them to be stripped from him along with his Angelhood, which was a loss he'd been storing away to feel later. But this still didn't explain why he was no longer Falling. He chanced a glance around for Paolo and found the boy nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!"

The voice cut through his thoughts so suddenly that if it weren't for this trusty buoyancy, he would have surely fallen again in fright.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to startle you. I hope I made the right deduction there, you're the good guy, right?"

Will at least had enough presence of mind to stutter an answer to that one. "Uh- yes?". He cursed the question in his voice. Perhaps not the best time to be in a moral grey area.

A chuckle was all the response he was met with before a boy came into view. He too was...flying. But a quick glance behind him revealed no wings.

"Hey there bud, I'm Jason, I protect the Fallen Angels," said the man, who looked very similar to Will in an uncomfortable sort of way. Except that he was...better. Which of course made Will feel worse. This boy was built, tall, ruggedly handsome with a charming countenance. The scar on his lip gave him the air of someone who had been around, but come out the other end better for it. And he was looking at Will expectantly.

 _Oh right._ "H-hey, I'm Will," he stuttered shyly.

The boy beamed back at him, though his smile was infinitely more relaxing than Paolo's. It seemed genuine, like Will would be safe in this boy's care.

"And that other guy, he tried to throw you over the edge, right? He matches the description the other Fallen have given me, but-"

"Y-yeah," Will interjected, "that's Paolo." The name left a bitter taste in his mouth and by the look of sympathy on Jason's face, he knew his own expression had soured in response.

"Hey, I know it's hard, but you're safe now. We've got you," insisted Jason, eyes sincere and expression open.

Will barely held in a scoff. "That's what Paolo said too."

Jason just winced and glanced off to the side, probably debating whether he should just leave Will stranded in the air. Will knew his pessimism was a mood-killer, but he wasn't exactly his bubbly self right now.

Despite it all, he found himself longing for Nico. He just knew the boy would know what to say. Or even just hold him for a little while. Anything was better than being apart from him knowing Will had hurt him.

Jason cleared his throat in front of him. "So, uh, right now I've got you suspended with the wind, but the descent might be a little easier if you snap out your wings for me," he explained.

Will found it hard to contain his surprise. "Suspended with _wind_ ?" he asked incredulously.

The blond before him blushed a little and reached a hand back to scratch sheepishly at his neck. "Yeah, perks of being the son of Zeus and all that," he said, and Will found the bitterness he felt himself mirrored in the boy before him. It made him like him just a little more.

"Oh... _Jason_ ," he breathed. "From Nico's vision..."

The boy seemed to startle a little. "Uhh, maybe? I know Nico. How do you know him?" Jason questioned suspiciously.

"He's uh- he's my Fated," Will mumbled, shame colouring his cheeks as he hung his head.

"Oh- uh..." Jason trailed off awkwardly. Desperate to fill the silence, Will asked the first question that came to mind.

"What else can you do?" he asked curiously, his internal medic giddy at the thought of inherited powers. _Being a child of the Gods can_ _really give you powers beyond your race? I wonder what powers I got from Apollo...Probably just the skill of leaving the ones who need_ me, he thought bitterly, still wishing he could go back to Nico. He pushed the bitterness from his chest and looked back at Jason with a false smile. 

The boy seemed to realise something had happened, but offered up a tentative grin. "Follow me, I'll show you."

Will took a second and closed his eyes, silently summoning his wings. Part of him still expected nothing to happen, surely his wings were part of all he'd just left behind? But the familiar whooshing sound that filled his ears moments later proved him wrong.

He felt tears prick his eyes as he opened them again slowly, glancing behind him to see his beautiful feathered white wings.

He looked back at Jason who smiled gently at him. "Your wings aren't tied to your Angelhood, bud, they're tied to your character and soul. For as long as you deserve them, you'll have your wings. Whether you're Fallen or not."

The seriousness of the matter started to catch up with Will and, sensing he needed some time alone, Jason left him for a minute, gliding down to disappear behind a nearby cloud. Will was grateful for the chance to compose himself as his throat grew impossibly tighter. He knew he'd miss his home. But he would have Nico. He didn't know why, but Will just knew Nico would be worth leaving it all behind.

When he was sure the tears wouldn't make an appearance again, he let his wings carry him down to where Jason had disappeared to, enjoying the feeling of the wind cutting past his ears a lot more now that he wasn't going to die. Well, hopefully.

Ducking behind the cloud revealed a sight that had him stopping mid-air in confusion. Paolo was levitating beside a girl with beautiful raven hair adorned with a feather. Jason was flying a little further away, and when he noticed Will, he smiled once more and beckoned him closer.

He glided in slowly, careful not to disturb the pair they were watching from where the girl was speaking to Paolo steadily. Something about her radiated calm and Good, despite the fact that Will suspected she was Fallen too.

"That's Piper," came Jason's quiet voice beside him. "She's mine," he said a little giddily and Will turned to look at the boy who was gazing at her wistfully. It made his heart clench tightly in his chest. _I want that,_ he thought painfully. _And you'll have it. Just get to Nico,_ answered his heart. Pesky little thing.

"What's she doing to him?"

Jason seemed to startle out of his reverie and Will held in a snort. "She's uh-, she's charmspeaking him," Jason explained abashedly.

"Charm...what?". That honestly sounded like a disease...or something outta Harry Potter.

"It's something she inherited from her Godly parent, Aphrodite. It basically means she can convince anyone of anything."

 _Shit..._ "Woah...that's, uhhh-"

"Scary as fuck? Yeah, she's so badass," the other boy said proudly.

It made Will chuckle a little and the girl raised her head at the sound.

He couldn't help his eyes widening as he took her in for the first time. She was beautiful. Choppy chocolate brown hair, tan skin and a kind smile that made Will think she'd be a really good friend. He heard Jason make a quiet noise and turned to him to find a blush overtaking his features. He watched as the boy raised a hand to wave at his Mate and Jason murmured to him quietly under his breath.

"We've been together a while now and yet she still blows me away with that damn smile," he said, and Will smiled softly at the pair. He hoped the same feeling never faded with him and Nico.

A sudden shimmering to the right of them cut through the comfortable atmosphere as the sounds of battle filled the sky. Will may have been an Angel, but it certainly wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. War was real, and something they'd trained for since birth. It had always made Will sick.

Now they watched the image with bated breath, blood and gore already filling the scene as they searched for the caller. Will's heart erupted when he saw Nico come into frame, impaling a vaguely familiar Angel with his sword before the being had a chance to land a blow.

The flurry of emotions hit Will like a ten ton train and he took a minute to process the sheer relief, confusion and worry that barrelled into him.

"Jason!" Nico shouted. "We need you here. I'll explain later but the Prophecy's begun and this- _ah shit_ ," he cut off briefly as he sliced through another Angel, blood spattering over his face.

"We need help," he continued, eyes glancing around him to see if anyone needed backup as he fended off another attacker sneaking up behind him. "Reyna!" he shouted to someone off-frame, grinning as she presumably dealt with the threat.

Will couldn't take it anymore as he felt the nausea turn his stomach. Who were these Angels? Why were they in Hell? Why does he look so hot like that?

Sensing his worry, Jason gripped his hand and pulled him into frame from where Will had unconsciously drifted during his slow descent into utter panic.

That got Nico to stop a minute as the grin fell from his face. "Will?"

The voice of his Fated clanged through him and he almost sobbed from all the emotions flowing through him. "Hey darlin'," he rasped gently, shooting him a tentative smile.

"You...you're here," Nico breathed, disbelief lighting his features and Will's heart broke a little.

"Listen, I'm sor-"

He was cut off by a shout of pain from Nico. An Angel had landed a lucky blow while Nico was distracted. Guilt drowned Will like the ocean, cold and unforgiving and he couldn't help letting out a shout of his own when Nico's hand reflexively released his sword at the pain. But Nico just winced a little and grabbed his sword from the air as it fell from his shocked arm and sliced smoothly across the Angel's stomach, muscles flexing as he rotated his shoulder gingerly. Will's jaw would have hit the floor at the sheer baddassery had Nico not turned back and fixed all of him to the spot with those crimson eyes.

He pointed at him through the shimmer, expression determined. "Later," he promised, and Will nodded a little frantically.

"Jason, some help would be lovely," he quipped, glancing at the blond beside Will and the evidence of battle all over his Fated made him look positively feral. _What does that say about me, that it only makes me want him more?_

And then the boy was grinning softly at him, reaching into Will's chest and squeezing his heart with that beautiful smile, and just as he cut through the image, he watched his Fated growl and dive straight back into battle, crimson wings flared behind him.

He looked after the image wistfully, only snapping out of it when Jason snorted beside him.

"Maybe I'm spending too much time with Percy, but someone's got a cruuush," he sing-songed playfully.

Will scoffed slightly. "Har har," he said sarcastically and turned to see Piper gliding towards them on wings of her own, dragging Paolo behind her.

"Hey guys!" she smiled, and went willingly as Jason pulled her into his side, planting a soft kiss to her temple. She grinned at him and turned to regard Will, eyes flicking appreciatively over his body. Before Will could react to _that_ , she was speaking.

"Damn, Nico's a lucky one. I can already tell you're going to be a good match for him," she said kindly, winking at him. "I'm Piper, by the way."

"Will," he offered tiredly.

"Aww poor thing. You look like you could use some rest, huh?"

Will nodded and gave her a small smile. Thiswas a lot.

"Alright, well, we'll be with your lover-boy before you know it," she smiled knowingly. Will liked her already.

Jason cleared his throat. "So uh, you done with that guy?" he asked, gesturing to where Paolo was floating rather dumbly in the air beside them.

"Oh yeah, here. Paolo, honey?"

The boy snapped to attention. Or as best as he could when he was floating in the air. "Yeah?"

"What do we say about war?"

"War is bad. I won't bother anyone. Any views I had before this are wrong," he repeated robotically.

"Good boy," she praised, and Will was instantly terrified. _What the fuck did she do to him?_

"This way he won't hurt anyone. It's easier than killing him, though if it comes to it, we may have to."

Will gulped nervously. "Remind me never to get on your bad side," he chuckled faintly.

She smirked. "Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, BAMF Piper, we love to see it. Honestly I just can't wait to write the Theyna fluff, I'm a sucker for that shit, but unfortunately, I can't tell myself to hurry up already. The story goes where it goes :/
> 
> Leik and comment to feed a hungry author :))
> 
> Subscribe to me or this fic to know when I update :')


	8. Chapter 8: To Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fight a fight.
> 
> they reunite.
> 
> they do the do.
> 
> bet you thought that was gonna rhyme didn't you? Yeah...so did I...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a wild author appears*
> 
> What's this, an update?
> 
> Yes, yes it is :3
> 
> I know it's been FAR too long, but to compensate, you may enjoy some smexy times ;) a prelude to the grand finale, but a steamy (and kinky) prelude all the same. We really earning this explicit rating kids...
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> *wombles away*

_But you don't know what hell you put me through_  
_To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you_  
_To feel your weight in arms I'd never use_  
_It's the god that heroin prays to_

_\- To Be Alone (Hozier)_

They touched down on the battle field, panting heavily as they scanned the clamour for their friends. Will was still reeling from their journey - Jason had called upon the wind spirits to get them there quicker and _boy_ did they go fast. He didn't remember the last time he'd eaten, but whatever was still in his stomach was threatening to make a reappearance. He tried to catch his breath as he cast a look around, grimacing at the destruction he saw.

There appeared to be a small army fighting the Demons, and the ground was littered with the dead and dying. It made something in Will's heart ache. The sounds of battle were cacophonous in his ears and his head picked up a pounding he'd blissfully avoided for a long while. _Gods,_ he fucking hated war. 

But before he could dwell on it, he was yanked abruptly to his right and he stumbled, looking around blearily as Jason smoothly broke the neck of the Angel that had just tried to kill him. Jason just looked over and gave him a lopsided smile before diving into battle, presumably off to find Nico. Will stared dumbly after him, startling when Piper shouted in his ear beside him.

"I'm gonna go see what I can do to help! You see that ledge? Go and get a weapon and help as best you can," she instructed gently. Will was eternally grateful for her as he felt his legs kick into action with her magic and he bobbed and weaved between the Demons and Angels slaughtering each other mercilessly and took off towards the cliffs she'd pointed at.

When he swooped down onto the outcrop, he noticed a convenient little shed hiding between the shadowed forest of angry looking trees. They were so different from the ones in the Garden, black instead of the usual vibrant browns and greens and their branches resembled claws that dragged their prey within, never to be seen again. It had Will shivering as he stepped inside the cabin. His eye immediately caught on some armour. _That'll be useful_ , he thought wryly as he slipped it on.

On the opposite wall, he found a myriad of weapons, ranging from battle-axes to _sc_ _ythes_. _What the Hell do they need all this for?_ he wondered as he located a bow and quiver and slung them comfortably over his shoulder. He revelled in the relative normalcy of the feeling. If he closed his eyes, maybe he could just picture life back home, where he'd grab his bow to get some practice in before dinner. He'd never have that again.

Though, in truth, he knew pretending would get him nowhere. This was not home, and there was no "practice" where war was concerned. He'd just have to put his head down and do his best to protect his Fated. It was the least he could do after abandoning him.

Grimacing, he marched out of the cabin, ducking reflexively just in time to avoid an Angel and Demon that had taken their battle to the skies. He didn't stop to watch as the Demon sliced through the Angel's neck, the _schluck-thud_ of his head hitting the ground giving rise to a roiling in his stomach. He shook his head to rid the sound that echoed through his mind and took a running jump, launching himself off the outcrop. He held himself up as best he could as he scanned the masses for his Fated.

He didn't have to search for long before he spotted a web of shadows encasing a small part of the battlefield and he dove for it, bracing his knees as he made impact with the ground.

His reflexes kicked in as he dodged a flying sword and he loosed an arrow in its general direction, grinning slightly as the grunt of his arrow hitting home reached his ears and the adrenaline had him instantly knocking another to his bow.

A voice let out an enviable battle cry and Will spun in its direction, identifying the Angel that charged towards him. But before he could release the arrow, thunder echoed in the skies and a bolt of lightning fried the man where he stood. It had Will freezing on the spot, only relaxing marginally when Jason landed with a thud beside him, a spark in his eye.

"Well, you asked what else I could do," the other man quipped, and Will huffed an incredulous laugh as he chanced a glance back at the Angel's body, only to see the ashes scatter in the wind.

Slipping back into the feel of battle was easy after the first few moments and Will found himself giving over to his instincts and reflexes. He subconsciously kept an eye on Jason and Nico's shadows in his peripherals, not having seen his mate yet since he seemed comfortable fighting in his plume of darkness. He only hoped the Demon was okay, and did his best to pick off any stray Angels that lingered around the shadows' perimeter.

He tried to keep his mind away from the attacks he was making, something deep inside him still in pain at the act of killing his own, but Will made sure his arrows were never shot to kill - he only ensured the Angels would no longer pose threats.

In the corner of his eye he spotted a crooked grin and a blood streaked, raven haired boy and his heart leapt even before he could turn to see his mate but then the boy was disappearing into his shadows again, moving the area to leave behind a large heap of dead Angels. _Holy- did he kill all of those?_

But before he could decide whether the mixed feelings of horror and arousal he was feeling were at all healthy, his attention was thrown back into battle. 

"Will!" came a voice, and he spun in its direction, bowstring taut.

It was Ethan, grinning horridly, blood splattered on his face. His clothes were in tatters and his blade was dripping the blood of the innocents that littered the ground beneath them. It had Will's muscles clenching angrily as he itched to bury his arrow in the man's heart. He watched in pain as the boy sliced through a Demon without even looking, holding their head in his bloodied hand like it was a spoil of war and Will growled.

"Where's Paolo," grunted Ethan, malicious glint in his eye as he slowly approached Will, chucking the Demon's head to the side carelessly. Distantly, Will noticed the lack of attacks he was having to fend off, as the battlefield seemed to quiet around him. But he never took his eyes off of Ethan.

"I don't know, but I hope he's in Tartarus warming your spot," Will spat in return, arms starting to ache from holding his arrow back, but he refrained from showing weakness. He couldn't afford to let his guard down.

The boy only chuckled darkly in response and if Will hadn't been so engrossed in the man's approach, he might have noticed someone creep up behind him, the distraction nearly costing him his life. As it was, the only sign he had of the threat was the _zing_ of a sword as it cut deftly through the air. It gave him mere seconds to duck out of the way, almost releasing the arrow as he threw himself to the ground. He winced at the pain that erupted in his shoulder and scrambled to his knees, pulling his string taut once more and ignoring the flare in his shoulder at the action.

But glancing back to where an Angel had presumably tried to disembowel him, all he found was a lifeless body and his beautiful mate crouched over it as he gripped the man's jaw tightly, his crimson wings flared and angry.

"Don't fucking touch him," he said quietly, and his voice was strong enough to command armies with a whisper.

Will took a moment to take him in, eyes dragging over him as he searched for injuries and found nothing serious. It had a coil of panic unravelling in his chest and he couldn't help the sigh of sheer joy and relief that left him, overcome with the sight of his bold and strong Fated.

Nico's eyes snapped up to his and Will's heart stuttered in his chest as he took in the ice-cold rage they revealed.

"So, you're the little traitor's mate," came Ethan's voice once more, sounding disgustingly proud of himself even though his little sneak attack had just failed.

Before he could respond, Nico was rising to his full height, which admittedly wasn't very tall, but the power he exuded had even Ethan cowering a little before him. Will felt pride spark in his chest at the sight. He gulped as Nico seemingly reluctantly dragged his eyes from him to glare disdainfully at Ethan.

"His name is Will," he growled. "And you'd do well to show him some respect."

Will couldn't believe the man he was seeing before him. This Nico was so different and yet so beautifully similar to the Nico he had been getting to know. Confident, dignified, and absolutely terrifying.

He snapped out of his reverie at the _clash_ of swords meeting echoing through the now silent battlefield, and the realisation had him glancing around to notice everyone had paused in their battles to watch the fight.

He looked back at the pair, barely noticing the others in their group join him as they watched with anticipation. Will ached to go and join Nico but he knew this was his Fated's battle. He could only spectate and do his best to help him without undermining the authority he commanded. He didn't know when Nico had become the leader of the Demons' small army, but he thought it apt, thinking back to their first meeting and that raw power he could sense, even before he'd known the boy.

The pair circled each other carefully, predator stalking predator as one jabbed and the other parried. The back and forth was mind numbing to watch as each close call had Will's heart in his throat.

Ethan stepped forward to stab Nico's stomach, only for Nico to smack it out of the way and kick Ethan backwards. Ethan stumbled into the crowd that had formed around them, cushioned by the Angels still left standing. He growled and threw himself back into the circle, lunging for Nico who just grinned and disappeared, wisps of shadow dissipating where he'd stood. Will blinked, and as Nico reappeared behind Ethan, he shouted as the angel swung around in anticipation with his sword headed straight for Nico's guts. At the last moment, Nico jumped back, reflexes quicker than Will's eyes could keep up with, and disappeared once more.

This time when Ethan spun around to meet him behind him, Nico simply reappeared where he'd been, now coming up behind the turned boy and crushing him to his chest, arm tight around his neck. Nico swung his sword around to slash a hairsbreadth from Ethan's stomach, clear warning not to fight his defeat.

As expected, the idiot didn't listen. Will watched as Ethan struggled for breath, legs kicking out for leverage but finding none as Nico's grip remained steady, the only sign of exertion the clenching of his jaw.

 _Gods he so hot,_ Will thought unhelpfully as he grinned at the advantage Nico had gained. Though he didn't really think he could be blamed when Nico was sweat-slicked and dirty, blood crusting on his clothes and muscles flexing beneath his armour.

He watched as Nico leaned down to Ethan's ear as the boy continued to sluggishly struggle in his arms, eyes shuttering as his airways started to crush beneath the force of Nico's arm.

" _Yield_ ," he murmured, tightening his chokehold until Ethan was gasping desperately.

Even in his state, Will could see the moment Ethan accepted his defeat, saw the signs enough to shout a warning to the Demons to close their eyes as Divine Light filled his vision and Ethan disappeared, closely followed by the rest of the Angels he'd brought with him.

Will noticed Nico stumble a little. He was singed from his close proximity to the Angel, but it did little to worsen his state overall. The boy looked like he'd been run over with a truck - multiple times. He worriedly watched him sway dangerously on the spot, almost starting forward to help him, but then Nico lifted his head to regard him softly. The smile he gave him was small, tired and breath-taking.

Cheers erupted in the silence and Demons swarmed in to hoist Nico into the air in a celebration of victory, drawing out a shout of surprise from the boy. He seemed overwhelmed and a little moved at the gesture, his wings snapped out in a belated attempt to catch his fall. It amused Will enough that he let out a small chuckle at the sight. Of course his mate was all suave and smooth on the battlefield, but shy when people showed him basic acceptance. He couldn't wait to know all of him.

He startled as Jason and Piper came up beside him and Will briefly checked them over. They were unscathed for the most part, though a few cuts and bruises were showing through and it definitely seemed as though they'd all be massively sore tomorrow. Though it was a small price to be paid to keep their lives. Many others hadn't been so lucky.

Will glanced around them at the dead, both Angels and Demons, scattered on the field, blood oozing from their corpses. It was a gruesome sight and Will grimaced, nodding Jason and Piper away as they left to clean up after a few words of relief.

Something in him told him to go to those still showing signs of life, but he didn't know what to do with the feeling, no matter how powerful. He may have been training as a medic back in Heaven, but even this was too much for him. He was used to cuts, scrapes, the occasional breakage. But these bodies were brutally wounded. So he held back, watched helplessly as they passed and cursed the war that had brought them pain and suffering.

A cleared throat behind him had him turning and he found Nico grinning at him a little breathlessly as though he'd just been running, though it was quickly replaced by a look of concern when he took in the sadness on Will's own face. A wave of strong emotion rose in Will's chest and he didn't know what to do with himself so he just watched Nico watch him for a while.

"Hey," Nico finally rasped, taking a few hesitant steps towards him as those warm crimson eyes gazed at him cautiously.

Will had no idea why he was nervous, if anything, Will was the one who had messed up. Will was the reason they'd left off in a bad place.

"Listen, Nico, I'm sor-"

"-oh, stop," the brunette cut in, hand coming up to curl in his hair as he closed the distance between them and shut Will up effectively with his lips.

The kiss was soft, heartbreakingly gentle, as though Nico was afraid to lose him again and it had Will whining softly and stepping into him, hands coming up to cradle Nico's neck as he kissed him a little more desperately. The boy seemed to melt a little as he fell into the kiss, opening up for Will's tongue as he brushed lightly into his mouth before withdrawing with a teasing nip to Nico's bottom lip. He slipped his arms down to wrap around the Demon's waist, bumping his nose against Nico's and bury his face in the crook of his neck to breathe in the scent of him. Nico just sighed contentedly above him and brought arms up around Will's neck to card his hands gently through his hair.

"I'm just glad you're back," Nico whispered into his hair, breaking and mending Will's heart all at once.

He rumbled peacefully against him for a while, content to stay hidden in Nico's embrace for the foreseeable future, but soon the stench grew too much for them and Will reluctantly pulled away, only stopping to kiss Nico once, twice more. Now that he had him, he couldn't seem to let him go. Though it looked as though Nico was suffering similarly, because even when they walked without words back to where Will assumed, Nico lived, the boy's hand never left his and he kept pressing little kisses to any part of Will he could sensibly reach while on the move. Will's heart was thumping madly in his chest at the boy's antics and he was sure the blush staining his cheeks would be embarrassingly visible.

Though he couldn't bring himself to care much as Nico stopped abruptly, mischievous smirk fixed on his lips and Will felt arousal curl in his stomach at the sight. He opened his mouth to ask what was on his mind, but then Nico pulled on his hand gently, that smirk still on those lips and Will stumbled into him. Nico only steadied him with that effortless strength of his and used the momentum to crush his lips to Will's. His mouth was claiming and drastically different from the soft kisses they'd shared mere minutes ago. It was all Will could do to keep up with him, kissing him back with that same wild fervour as Nico licked into his mouth and sucked on his tongue and Will let out a groan at the back of his throat. He bit down teasingly on Nico's lip in return, revelling the small moan that left Nico as he curled his hands into Will's hair, tugging hard enough to send sparks of pleasure-pain down to Will's toes. 

And then Nico's mouth was gone and so was he, the distance he put between them as he stepped back was already far too much for Will. He couldn't help the small whine that escaped him, but Nico just smirked breathlessly at him.

"What was that for?" Will asked when he'd caught his breath a little from the sudden kiss.

The Demon's eyes sparked with mischief. "You fight good," he said simply and tugging his fingers through Will's again to lead him onwards.

Will couldn't help but let out a snort at that, but instantly regretted it at the curious expression Nico sent him. Though he supposed, if he was in this till the end, he might as well start embarrassing himself now.

"No it's just that..." he cut himself off, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Yes?" drawled Nico teasingly and Will shot him a playful glare that held no heat against the beautiful smile Nico sent him in return.

"It's just that if that's what _I_ get for fighting good, you deserve a helluva lot more," he continued matter-of-factly.

Nico's smirk was growing by the second and Will was already regretting divulging anything at all.

"Oh?" Nico asked innocently. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

The small grin that lit Will's face must have been answer enough, because excitement shone in Nico's eyes as he tugged Will towards a group of small rooms not far from the battlefield. Will couldn't help but notice that their pace seemed to have picked up considerably and he shot a teasing glance in Nico's direction.

The flush on the other boy's face as he studiously refused to meet Will's gaze was all the answer he needed and he couldn't help but preen a little at the thought that Nico wanted him, _him_ , just as much as he wanted Nico.

\-----------------------------------------------------

They stumbled panting into Nico's room, having ran the rest of the way in their eagerness. Will cast a cursory glance around but he was quickly distracted by Nico closing the door behind them and throwing Will against it. The brief show of strength had Will's knees going weak and he reached for Nico, not wanting to be separated from him for a moment longer.

Their lips crashed together and Nico's hands immediately went to work tearing off Will's armour, dissonance of metal clanging to the ground muffled by plush carpet.

"Who'da thought the literal Prince of the Underworld had such a knack for interior design," Will breathed between kisses.

"Hazel's idea, not mine. Trust me, it's generic furniture and plain black tees with me, _tesoro_ ," Nico chuckled in return, planting feverish kisses down Will's neck as he finally pulled the last of Will's armour off and got to work on his hoodie.

Will's brain finally kicked into gear and he in turn started on Nico's armour, pausing only to let Nico pull off his hoodie. Despite the relative warmth of Hell, he shivered in the cool air of the bedroom. He shifted beneath Nico's hungry gaze as it roved over his exposed chest and he fought the instinct to cross his arms over himself. He wasn't buff by any definition of the word, but he knew he wasn't shabby-looking either. Still, being the object of someone's attention was hard for him, though he tried to distract himself by taking in the carpet at his feet. 

He must have twitched, because Nico's hands were holding his wrists firmly as the boy stepped into his space and nipped playfully at his jaw.

"You don't have to hide Will, you're beautiful," he rasped as he kissed beneath Will's ear and it _did_ things to him. He whimpered and his head fell back against the door as his hands came up to tangle in Nico's hair. His Fated had barely touched him and yet he was already so far gone.

Nico slowly backed him up until the rest of him was pressed against the door so he could feel the solid warmth and muscle of Nico's body caging him in as his wings snapped in and closed. Taking his cue, Will vanished his too, and sighed at the contact of the cold wall against the sweat already beading at his back.

"I'm gonna take my time with you," Nico mumbled against the sensitive skin of his neck, alternating between teasing bites and small closed-mouth kisses as his fingers danced over Will's chest.

"Y-yeah, whatever you want, just-" Will cut himself off with a frustrated whine as Nico switched to drag his nails lightly down Will's sides, living little pinpricks of pleasure-pain in his wake.

"Just what baby?" Nico teased, hiding his smile in Will's neck as he began his assault, placing slow open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin and sucking. Will keened high in his throat when Nico blatantly bit down and he felt the Demon smirk against his neck once more.

"You like it when I'm little rough, baby? You're so good," Nico growled, echoing the praise from what felt like days ago until Will was dizzy with arousal and sick of the teasing.

"Nico, _please_ ," he whimpered, grinding his hips forward to meet Nico's deliriously as Nico went back to marking up his throat. The Demon growled against him and gripped his thighs, taking Will by surprise as he hoisted him up so his legs wrapped around Nico's waist, muscles flexing beneath Will's hands where he'd grabbed his biceps.

"Fuck," Will breathed, want thick in his blood and his cock was rock hard in his jeans as Nico ground up into him.

"Fuck," Nico echoed, tightening his grip on Will's thighs til he was sure Nico would leave behind marks even through the denim. Not that he minded. The clothing was becoming increasingly restrictive and uncomfortable though.

"Mm, off," Will whispered, pawing at Nico's clothing, desperately wanting there to be no barriers between them. Nico only chuckled and let him down briefly, fingers flicking expertly over his armour so he had it off in the seconds it had taken Will to undo just one buckle.

 _Hades, could this boy get any more attractive?_ he thought distantly as he slipped out of his jeans.

Soon, Nico had stripped out of his My Chem tee to reveal that chiselled torso Will had been _dreaming_ about. Well, not actually, in fact, Will couldn't remember the last time he _had_ slept, so maybe he could blame that as the reason for why seeing Nico in just his boxers as he stepped out of his skinny jeans had Will almost drooling.

When Nico lifted him to rest against the door once more, Will's mind was already made up.

"Next time we do this, you need to fuck me against a wall," he murmured, running his hands appreciatively over the muscles that flexed beneath him.

Nico shuddered against him and rested his head against Will's shoulder to compose himself.

"Fuck, baby, you can't just say shit like that," he murmured, leaning his head up to scrape his teeth over the new marks that were blossoming on Will's neck. Will wanted Nico to mark him everywhere.

Will just whined in response.

"What did you want today then, _tesoro_?" Nico rasped, raising his eyes to meet Will's and he gasped as he took in Nico's blown pupils surrounded by only a ring of crimson.

Will squirmed in his grasp, breath hitching in his throat as he unwittingly ground into Nico's growing bulge in his boxers. However, the feeling gave him an idea. He had to see it.

"Wanna see your cock, please," he whimpered and Nico moaned low against him.

Slowly he let Will down, and Will swapped their positions, turning Nico to lean against the wall and immediately falling the rest of the way to his knees on the carpet, revelling in the softness of it and sending a mental note of thanks to Hazel. Then he promptly put Hazel from his mind. He'd never met her, but thinking about his Fated's sister during sex was probably not the best idea.

He glanced up at Nico whose eyes were transfixed on him, mouth parted in awe as a hand came up to tentatively tangle in Will's hair. He leaned into it, silently telling him it was okay and smiled up at him. The soft smile and nod Nico sent back was enough for him to reach out for the waistband of Nico's boxers and shift them down his legs, pausing to let him step out of them.

The sight he was greeted with had his mouth instantly watering. Nico's cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him and it stood proud against his torso. Will was reaching for it before he'd even processed the sight, but the feel of it in his hands dispelled any embarrassment he might have had. That and the soft groan noise that came from Nico when he finally wrapped a hand around it and jerked it slowly, soaking up the feeling and the reactions it brought out from Nico.

"Want it in my mouth," he whined, words ringing true though he hadn't fully processed the thought yet, and then Nico was inhaling sharply as his hand tightening in Will's hair.

" _Fuck_. Okay," he let out, bracing himself against the wall as Will set his hands on Nico's hips to steady himself and nuzzled at the crease where his leg met his hip. His scent was _Heavenly_ and it only solidified Will's opinion that if Zeus' Heaven didn't allow Demons, then Will's Heaven sure did.

"Gods, baby, you look so good on your knees for me," Nico groaned, unconsciously scratching his nails through Will's hair, but it only drew a moan from the boy's lips.

Will hummed at the praise as he licked a stripe up Nico's cock, stopping to suck once, hard, at the head of his dick before he was pulling off again, tongue darting out to taste the boy. Nico let out a muffled groan, leaning back against the wall for support as he tugged Will towards him once more.

"C'mon Will, don't tease," he murmured, moaning when Will obediently took him back in his tight, wet heat, slowly bobbing his head and looking up at him with hooded cerulean eyes.

" _Fuck!_ " Nico all but shouted, litany of praise falling from his lips and Will groaned around him and swallowed, lifting back off his cock to breathe.

" _Gods_ , you're fucking perfect, _tesoro_ , I- _shit_ ," he rasped, stroking Will's hair back where it was sticking to his forehead.

Will whined beneath him, hands tightening on Nico's hips and he dived back in eagerly, tongue flattening against the underside of Nico's dick as he tongued at the vein before bobbing up to flick it over his slit. Nico's legs were shaking beneath his fingers and he basked in the feeling that _he_ had done that as he eased his way down to nose at Nico's happy trail, taking him all the way in.

The boy made a punched-out noise above him and thrust his hips forward reflexively, causing Will to gag by accident and he keened loudly in response. Nico was instantly apologetic, pulling out and stroking over Will's face, desperately asking if he was alright. But Will knew what he really wanted, what he'd wanted since he'd first seen all that power and dominance flow like fire from Nico on the battlefield.

"I want it. Please, Nico. Fuck me," he grated out, throat already sore from the effort of taking him all the way.

A string of expletives left Nico's mouth.

" _Shit,_ are you sure?" Nico moaned, even as he slowly guided himself back into Will's mouth that was hanging open patiently.

Will only closed his mouth around him and sucked him down to the root, raising his eyes to lock onto Nico's in defiance. He revelled in the growl it tore from Nico's throat.

"So fucking beautiful, Will, you should see yourself right now, Gods, you're fucking perfect," he breathed as Will relaxed his throat and exhaled as best he could.

He tapped gently at Nico's hips when he was ready, trying his best to keep his eyes open so he could watch Nico come apart.

With a groan, the boy began to move, slowly at first as though he couldn't quite believe Will was on board with this, but a whine from Will soon had him fucking easily into his mouth.

Will hollowed his cheeks, losing himself in the feeling of safety and _belonging_ as Nico's hand tightened in his hair and his thrusts sped up, chasing his climax.

Will was moaning near constantly now, tears pricking his eyes at the assault on his throat as he watched Nico unravel, beautiful flush tripping down his chest and crimson eyes aflame with lust and something else.

Then Nico was pulling out and turning them around so Will's back was against the wall as he knelt in front of him, but before Will could whine at the loss, Nico was filling his throat again, thrusting harshly into Will's throat as the hand in his hair protected his head from hitting the wall.

Will wasn't sure why he'd turned them around, but he felt content to trust Nico as his jaw began to ache and he reached down to palm himself through his boxers. He lowered them enough to pull his dick out as he jerked himself off slowly, not wanting this to end so soon, even though he knew he was close.

It became clear why Nico had changed their positions as he reached his free hand down to enclose around Will's throat, holding his head gently against the wall so he was well and truly trapped around his cock. Nico's grip wasn't strong enough to hurt, but the slight pressure was definitely noticeable and Will moaned loudly at the added sensation, stripping his cock faster as he felt himself grow impossibly closer to the edge. _Just a little more..._

"Harder," he choked out, muffled by Nico's near constant thrusts but he was sure Nico had heard him when he _whimpered_ and grunted, thrusting harder still and tightening his grip on Will's throat and in his hair as he used his mouth. Will choked on a sob, gagging slightly as he came hard, coating his fingers and most of his chest. His vision whited out but heard Nico's shout of warning and had enough presence of mind to swallow as Nico stilled in his mouth, twitching and pulsing down his throat.

He felt rather than saw Nico collapse against the wall beside him as they both came down from their highs. After a few moments, Will blinked his eyes open, wincing as his throat clicked when he tried to swallow.

But then Nico was there, gently guiding him to his feet and leading him over to the bed. Will tried to help him as he pulled off Will's soiled boxers, but Nico only shushed him, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead and disappearing into the bathroom. Through swiftly drooping eyes, Will watched him return with a glass of water and damp towel and he felt his heart buzz happily in his chest as Nico quietly wiped him down and helped him drink, his throat feeling a little better. Out of absolute thin air, the brunet produced a toothbrush for Will to lazily brush his teeth with and he helped him shuffle over to the sink to spit and back to the bed. Will wasn't sure why he was so weak, but he supposed he was just extremely tired. He hadn't slept in at least a day, which made him an absolute hypocrite of a medic.

"Do you need anything to sleep in, _tesoro_?" Nico whispered as Will started to drift off where he sat on the edge of the bed. But he managed a small shake of his head, exhaustion catching up to him swiftly. Nico gently pushed him backwards, tucking him under the blankets.

\----------------------------------------------- _Nico_ \------------------------------------------------

When he didn't immediately join Will, Will whined and made small grabby-hands for him that had the Demon cooing quietly as he pressed a chuckling kiss to his lips.

"I'll be right back baby, I just gotta put away this towel," he murmured, smiling softly at where Will nodded lightly and curled over in his bed. Something inside Nico zinged with happiness at the sight and for once, he let his heart flop happily in his chest. So Will was making him feel things, maybe it was about time.

He made quick work of getting ready for bed, before he clicked the flames onto low with a little magick and slipped in beside his mate. Will immediately rolled into his embrace, and Nico chuckled quietly, tugging a hand through his hair.

"Goodnight love," he whispered.

Will only mumbled something incoherent in return and snuggled closer into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave kudos and comment ;)
> 
> Seriously though, I love talking to you guys, even if it's just how your day was, I'd love to know :) comment down below <3
> 
> Subscribe to me or this fic to know when I update!


	9. Chapter 9: Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at CHB and meet a familiar face.
> 
> New crushes, reunions and sexual frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I'm so sorry, it has been aeons since I last posted. I think I'm going to spread out these chapters more so I can just update more often without having to write out extensively chunky plot before each post. So I may add more chapters, depending how it goes.
> 
> That does mean that the chapter names no longer fit the plot, but I do want to get out these updates for you guys and it feels better to end the chapters where I'm ending them.

_With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean_  
_She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene_  
_With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean_  
_She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene_

_\- Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene (Hozier)_

He woke up slow the next morning and already knew the hours would go too quickly for his liking. He wanted to spend the day with Will in his bed, filling it with lazy morning kisses and talking about everything and nothing. But the prophecy loomed, and so when he cracked open his eyes to the blaze of hellfire filling the windows, he knew he only had a little time to appreciate the sight of his Fated asleep on his chest.

Will in the morning was beautiful, there was no way Nico could say otherwise. The soft curls of his hair caught the light that trickled in through the windows and it made him shine that much more brightly. The image it painted was in perfect contrast. An Angel, glowing in hellfire.

Nico reached out a hand to tangle in those beautiful curls, gently tugging his fingers through the strands so as not to wake Will. That seemed to be a fruitless endeavour, because soon the boy was shifting against him, brow furrowing adorably as he stretched and let out a small sigh against Nico's chest.

Nico's heart squeezed almost painfully in his chest at the sight and he forced himself not to crush his lips to Will's and keep him in his bed forever.

"Mornin'," Will rasped, smiling contentedly up at him where he was resting against Nico's chest. His throat must have still been sore from the night before, his fingers traced an absentminded pattern on Nico's skin. Nico had to stifle a shiver at the sound of his voice and the feel of his hands on his body.

"Hey," Nico whispered in return, continuing to card his hands through Will's hair and revelling in the small rumble that came from Will's chest in response.

Nico's heart felt full and he desperately wanted to stay with Will, but they had to get ready to leave.

He sighed mournfully and allowed himself a gentle kiss to Will's forehead before he started to pull himself out of bed.

"Noo, don't go," Will whined, making grabby hands at Nico that made him chuckle involuntarily.

"We have to," he murmured quietly but he reached for Will again while he knelt on the bed, covers still sticking to his sweat-slick skin and a smile tugging at his lips.

He pressed a proper kiss to Will's mouth, nipping teasingly at his lips but otherwise forcing himself to keep it chaste.

Will only whined once more when he pulled away, and he chuckled fondly and tugged his hand through the blond's hair again.

"You're so cute," he muttered, and reluctantly pulled away, stepping up to his clothing drawer to pull out a pair of boxers. The cool air of the room had his legs erupting in gooseflesh.

He pulled them up over his legs, glancing over to where Will was sat up on the bed to find him staring at him shamelessly.

When Nico raised a mock-accusing eyebrow in his direction, he only shrugged and rose from the bed too, blush gracing his cheeks lightly as he made his way to where Nico was standing.

Nico couldn't help the way his eyes dragged appreciatively over the expanse of tanned skin and muscles that flexed as Will walked quickly towards him across the cold room.

Will's answering chuckle prompted Nico to meet his gaze and his heart skipped a beat at the twinkle of amusement and mischief that shone in his eyes.

Will walked him back until his back collided softly with the dresser and suddenly the couple of inches he had on Nico felt a lot bigger as he towered over him, hands coming up to grip his hips lightly over his boxers.

"You can't expect me not to enjoy the view," Will drawled and Nico barely had the time to blush before Will captured his lips roughly.

The submission from the night before was nowhere to be seen, now there was only smooth and casual dominance as Will licked into his mouth and tightened his grip on Nico's hips.

It had Nico a little confused, but also very on board and he reached up his hands to tangle around Will's neck, tongue brushing up against Will's as he let out a soft groan.

Will released a small growl in response that made Nico's stomach clench and he stepped even closer, sliding his hands into Will's hair and tugging lightly.

The angel slipped his hands down Nico's boxers so that his palms fitted to the curve of his ass, squeezing gently as Nico let out a small moan. He bit at Will's lip as his cock began to stir.

But then Will pressed into him fully and Nico could feel Will's own arousal against him, the only thing between them the thin fabric of his fresh boxers. He couldn't resist grinding his hips forward to meet him. The angel broke away from Nico's lips to groan against his ear as he rolled his hips with Nico's once, twice.

"You're so good, darlin'," he rasped gently and nipped at Nico's ear.

Nico whimpered quietly against him, lost in the heavy arousal that coiled in his gut as he clutched at Will's shoulders.

"Fuck," he whispered, as Will's hands left his ass to slide down over his boxers until he was gripping Nico's thighs.

"Hold on sweetheart," was the only warning Will murmured as he lifted Nico effortlessly onto the dresser behind him, biceps flexing beneath Nico's hands where he held on to Will's arms for balance.

The show of strength had want coursing through Nico's blood and he pulled at Will's hair desperately to close the gap between them. The angel stepped between Nico's legs, running calloused hands up goose-fleshed thighs, skimming dangerously close to where Nico needed him, but never quite reaching it.

Nico whined and wrapped his legs around Will's waist to grind drunkenly against his lightly chiselled torso. He hid his face in Will's neck as he mouthed at it absently. Will's nails dug a little harder into Nico's hips in response where he was gripping them and Will let out a sharp breath, strands of hair flopping down into his face. The blush that flooded his face had darkened considerably when Nico pulled back a little to watch him and those cerulean eyes were hazy and hooded. The sight had something preening inside of Nico.

"You're so fucking beautiful, holy shit," Will whispered quietly, eyes going a little wide with awe as he skirted his hands delicately over the bare skin of Nico's ribcage. Little phantom shivers followed in his wake that had Nico squirming and shuddering against him and Nico couldn't resist as he leaned forward to sink his teeth into Will's neck, hips grinding up against him in tight little circles all the while.

The guttural moan Will let out in response was all the reward Nico needed and he lapped gently at the sizeable mark he left behind, a dark and perverse sense of propriety sated within him. Will's hands flicked at his nipples admonishingly but the gasp that left Nico at the feeling suggested maybe it wasn't the best punishment.

"Get your wings out for me, darlin'," Will murmured against his lips, pulling Nico a little closer to the edge so they could grind into each other properly. The sudden sensation drew moans from both the boys and Will gently bit down on Nico's shoulder to gain his attention when the Demon seemed to out of it to respond.

"Wh- why?" Nico rasped, voice deep with arousal and he knew his crimson eyes had gone that much darker.

"Well, are they as sensitive as mine are?"

The sound of Nico's wings snapping out was immediate and loud in the quiet of their room. Will hid a chuckle against Nico's shoulder and the Demon flushed embarrassedly.

"Shuddup," he muttered, but Will only pressed a fond kiss to his lips and went back to grinding against him slowly.

And then his fingers were tracing up over teasingly over the edge of Nico's wings and Nico had to fight a shiver.

"S-stop, f-fuck, I-"

"You want me to stop?" Will's voice was teasing but also somehow serious and he started to step away but Nico dug his nails sharply into Will's back to keep him between his legs.

"Fuck no you goddamn tease," Nico growled lowly but then Will was grinning at him blindingly, his tongue caught between his teeth. Nico felt his breath catch in his chest and he couldn't help crushing his lips to Will's again and tangling his tongue with the angel's.

"Touch me," he breathed and Will moaned against him, grinding up into Nico's hips. His fingers came back up to Nico's wings and he traced the tips of them along the rim, just ghosting over the expanse of them.

"Mm- fuck, _W-ill_ ," Nico groaned impatiently and nipped Will's lip a little harsher to urge him on.

"Alright, alright," the blond chuckled, and reached for the soft crimson skin of his inner wing when-

"Nico! You in there?". Three sharp knocks at the door.

_Fuck._

Nico could have cried. _Not now._

Not only was Reyna here, which was weird already, but Will had paused in his ministrations and that was even worse.

"Go away Reyna," Nico yelled.

"I'd love to, _hermanito_ , but people will die if you don't get your ass out of bed." And then she paused and when she spoke again, her voice was horribly teasing and Nico just knew he'd never hear the end of it.

"Alright, maybe you're already out of bed, but still, you can fuck your boyfriend later," she teased, though under it all, she did seem almost as mortified as Nico at having to do this.

"We'll be out in five," Will called and that seemed enough to appease Reyna because now that Nico was a little more lucid, he could hear her walking away.

He didn't dwell on that too long though because then he was slapping Will's shoulder.

" _Five minutes?_ That's not enough to get both of us off!"

Will only gave him a lazy smirk and stroked his finger in a little circle right at the centre of one of Nico's wings. A shocked moan left his lips and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Will's bare shoulder.

But then Will was chuckling above him and Nico shivered as Will leaned down to mouth at his ear.

"Huh, I guess not," the angel teased, and then he was gone, stepping away and leaving Nico hard and tenting comically in his boxers. The angel only winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom, unabashedly naked and dangerously beautiful.

Nico squawked indignantly at the blond and he heard an answering cackle in the bathroom.

_Asshole._

He groaned and disappeared his wings, leaning his head back against the wall behind the dresser he was still perched on.

_Fuck._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The journey to CHB was taking longer than Nico wanted it to. They'd set off fairly quickly - Will had nothing with him, Nico had already packed most of it before the fight broke out and everyone else was faring similarly. Their ride had ended up landing right outside their rooms. Apparently Higher Demons got special chauffeur treatment or maybe this was a Hades apology gift, Nico didn't know. But when the sleek black limousine had screeched to a stop outside the Camp Jupiter dormitories complete with a slightly unhinged looking zombie driver, Nico had taken it all in his stride and hopped in the back. Reyna, Jason, Piper and Will had seemed less inclined to trust the mysterious driver but something about the zombie had Nico feeling safe. And even if he did try to kill them all, Nico had control over the undead, so that solved that.

Now they were on their way to meet Hazel and Frank piled in the back of a nice looking limousine. The driver - Jules-Albert, as Nico had recently learnt- only spoke French and only responded to Nico. Which was fine, considering the second Nico had started speaking to him, Will had looked at Nico like he wanted to jump his bones. Nico thought it served him right for leaving him hanging back at the dorms. Will had refused to let Nico in the shower with him, which Nico was sure was only to further his torture. And when the man had strode out of the bathroom with one of Nico's towels hanging precariously around his waist, Nico had very nearly taken him there.

So now, let Will suffer. The little shit deserved it. Not that Nico was not also suffering. An unfortunate by-product of Will not having anything with him was that he had to borrow Nico's clothes. And since Nico had packed all his colourful clothing, Will was dressed in black. A tight-fitting black tank-top under Nico's leather jacket to keep him warm and a pair of skinny jeans that had Nico's very very gay brain short-circuiting every time Will so much as shifted. His Fated looked deadly and Nico couldn't get enough of it.

He was sure the scent of arousal was filling the air, but Reyna was kind enough not to mention it. Though the smug look on her face every time she caught Nico's eye was not appreciated at all.

"Nous sommes arrivés," came Jules-Albert's screeching voice and everyone in the car except Nico and Reyna winced.

"Merci," Nico offered quietly, and got out of the car to go find Hazel and Frank.

They'd prewarned them of everything that had happened and of course, after she'd made sure they were alright, Hazel had demanded all of the details about Will even though he had been _right there, Hazel, we'll talk later, oh my Gods_. Will had only smirked at him, though the blush on his cheeks had made him infinitely more beautiful.

It seemed all the women in his life were intent on embarrassing him. Now, he strolled up to the familiar, stately manor that Ares had gifted to Frank as a wedding present. That fact had been a hard one to come to terms with when Hazel and Frank had gotten together, but when they had all collectively agreed that he was an asshole over a rather tense dinner, Nico and Frank had become swift acquaintances. And besides, Frank and Hazel were good together. That much could already be seen from the beautiful decorating Hazel had clearly been doing to make the bare and intimidating mansion look like a home. _Only Hazel_ , Nico thought fondly.

He found Frank by the door with small bags for the two of them and Nico greeted him with a small bro-hug before he lifted one to carry back to the car. Hazel was nowhere to be seen just yet, but Nico could hear her bustling around in the upstairs rooms and he shared a private smile with Frank at her antics.

He'd loaded the bags into the trunk with Frank and they were making their way back to the mansion when Hazel tumbled out of the front door, locking it behind her.

"Okay, I'm here! Let's go," she said resolutely, then squealed once she saw Nico.

Nico grinned and braced himself for impact as she barrelled towards him and hugged her tightly, breathing in the comforting scent on cinnamon from her hair. Gods, he'd missed her.

"There's so much you have to tell me! I wanna hear all about that hunk you scored for yourself," she exclaimed and Nico shushed her quickly, leading her back towards the limo with his cheeks blazing.

"Everyone in that car has enhanced hearing, Haze, I'll gush about Will later," he whispered to her, though he was secretly very glad to have her back. It would be good to have someone to vent to when Will inevitably did further things to Nico's poor heart.

Once they'd all gotten back into the limo, which fit them all comfortably, Nico told Jules-Albert the address and they were off. Will was giving him that same smirk and the whole thing, added to his apparent comfortableness in Nico's clothes, had Nico _very_ glad that Reyna was saying anything about his disaster gayness, because at that moment it skyrocketed.

Hazel and Jules-Albert seemed to get along as well, so Nico assumed it was a child of Hades thing. He couldn't help but love the sight of Hazel chatting along animatedly with a half-dead zombie, slipping easily back into that New Orleans French. She seemed happy and Nico liked that.

Jason and Piper were happily cuddled together in the backseat, trading kisses every now and again but seeming to bask in each other's company. Nico had awkwardly made eye-contact with Will after watching them for a while and both boys had flushed and looked away. They would work on intimacy, this was still too new. The sex was easy, for Nico at least - he always felt that intimacy was harder to achieve. But something about Will made everything intimate, even sex and Nico would take time getting used to that. He looked forward to many more mornings just like the one they'd just shared though. Except maybe he'd be the one teasing Will.

Every now and again, Nico checked on Reyna. He'd realised that out of all the Chosen in the limo - Reyna wasn't one, but Nico had dragged her along anyway - she was the only one technically coming alone. Nico had always been there with her, a pair of single pringles, but now he had Will and he wanted to make sure Reyna didn't feel lonely. Their friendship wasn't very rooted in the whole "affection" side of things, but he knew they both cared deeply for one another.

Other than the occasional wistful glance at Jason and Piper, she seemed very much herself. Still, Nico resolved to find her a buddy.

They pulled up to the Camp in record time when the Sun was setting slowly in the sky and they all stumbled out of the limo in various states of fatigue and pain. There may have been space in the limo, but Nico's legs were still cramped. He could only imagine what Jason or Will was going through, both of them had a few inches on Nico.

The place they'd arrived at was at the base of a grassy hill, and at the top looked like the entrance to one of those cliché film camps. It looked like it was a home. They could hear the distant bustle of kids laughing, the clashing of friendly swordfights.

Nico turned to see Will ambling up to him slowly, a small easy smile on his face and he felt his own tug at his lips at the sight. _Gods, what was this boy doing to him?_ _First he was kissing an almost stranger and now he was smiling?_ _Blasphemy_. Nico snorted.

"Stop! Hands in the air!" came a bellowing voice from the top of the hill that instantly cut through the happiness of the sounds that had filled the air. This was threatening, dangerous and reflexively, Nico reached for his sword. Will stopped him though, shoved his hands up into the air with a small glare.

"No fight. Surrender," Will whispered chidingly.

Nico grumbled.

A tall, fiery looking short-haired brunette came from the direction of the voice, carrying a bow at her side and a quiver strapped to her back. Her calm countenance was so at odds with the angry yelling from before that Nico almost laughed. But her electric blue eyes held a familiar power that promised Hell on anyone who crossed her.

"Holy shit," came a strangled whisper from behind them. It sounded strangely like Reyna, but Nico couldn't turn around to check without taking his eyes off the threat.

There was something about the girl that rang a distant memory but Nico couldn't quite place it. But then, her jaw was going slack and her eyes widened. Her grip on the bow loosened and she dropped it to the ground. Nico followed her gaze to where she'd been slowly surveying their group. She was looking at Jason, and her electric blue eyes were mirrored directly in the blond's own...

"Jase?"

The word was quiet, disbelieving. Like she didn't trust herself to hope, but she desperately wanted to be right.

"Sis?" Jason whispered, just as quietly.

And then, quick as a flash, the girl was darting through their group and almost knocking Jason to the ground with the force of her embrace.

"Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, _ohmyGods_ ," she kept repeating and tears were running down both of their cheeks. It took Nico a second to catch up with what was happening but then he recognised her.

Thalia Grace. Jason's long-lost sister. She'd fought beside Bianca as a Hunter of Artemis. That's where Nico knew her from.

A few minutes later, the siblings were pulling apart and the girl, Thalia, was wiping aggressively at her cheeks. Nico thought she looked like she didn't cry very often.

"Sis, this is my- this is Piper," Jason said weakly, smiling behind tear-stained glasses as he pulled Piper to his side. Nico looked at Reyna to see her reaction, but her eyes were rooted on the new arrival. Her cheeks were stained an impressive shade of red and when Nico cleared his throat subtly and raised an eyebrow at her, her eyes darted to his and then she stared at the ground abashed. _Interesting._

In the meantime, Thalia was sizing up Piper, and it seemed like she didn't think much of her, but gave her a small smile nonetheless. If she was a tough nut to crack - Nico respected that.

Slowly, the group introduced themselves - Hazel and Frank giving their humble hellos, and even Thalia seemed to warm to them, because who wouldn't? Nico was partially glad, because he didn't know what he would have done if Thalia had looked at Hazel the same way she'd looked at Piper. Maybe accidentally started a war.

Reyna seemed to be hanging back a little, so Will stepped forward to introduce himself with his own blinding grin. Nico found that the blond was a people-person. _Of course._ Just another way he was Nico's polar opposite. Nico sort of loved that fact though. That they were so different and yet fit together so well.

Thalia seemed as off-put by Will's charm as Nico had been initially but Nico could understand that. Will was a little too sunshiney for some people at first.

And then she was turning to face him.

Her eyebrows flicked up in surprise. "Another child of Hades. You're Bianca's little brother, right?" she said seriously and yet not sadly. Nico was pleasantly surprised by the pity that was lacking in her voice. It was a refreshing change.

"Yes. Nico," he provided and grasped her hand tightly in a firm handshake. The brunette smiled a little and nodded at him approvingly. Internally, Nico let out a breath.

"And who's this?" Thalia asked, more gently than Nico was expecting from her. Her eyes had settled on Reyna, who was uncharacteristically toeing at the ground. But when she felt the attention on her, she seemed to snap back into her demeanour from her role as Superior because she drew herself up to her full height and her face fell into a carefully blank mask.

"Reyna. It's good to meet you," she said politely and took Thalia's hand briefly, cheeks warming into a blush that Thalia's face surprisingly mirrored.

"Uh...yeah. Good," Thalia muttered back and her eyes dragged over Reyna a little longer than Nico thought was socially acceptable. Even Jason was looking at the pair a little weirdly. _In_ _teresting-er._ _Gods_ , Percy had ruined him. Apparently the sea-green eyed boy only needed weekly Iris messages to spread his seaweed brain tendencies.

Nico glanced back at the blushing girls and made a mental note to tease Reyna over her new, and apparently reciprocated, crush later.

Thalia cleared her throat and stepped back, surveying their group once more before she nodded silently again and went to retrieve her bow.

"Jackson and Chase are waiting for you in The Big House, follow me," she said succinctly before she was leading them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, okay. 
> 
> More reunions in the next chapter, parental visits, a prophecy and an upgrade.
> 
> Oh, also war.
> 
> Who knows maybe I'll split it into more chapters, but it depends.
> 
> Updates will STILL BE SLOW, life is atrociously hectic right now and I'm battling work and mental health, but I'm trying my best to get these updates out.


	10. Chapter 10: Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so freakin long guys, I'm so sorry.
> 
> but!! my exams are over now, so hopefully posting more often? thanks for sticking with me you beautiful people <3

_Oh, your love is sunlight  
Oh, your love is sunlight  
But it is sunlight_

_\- Sunlight (Hozier)_

The camp was beautiful. There was no way Will could say otherwise. The grass looked beautifully green, the campers looked _happy_. It looked like what the Gardens should have been, and Will would take time to come to terms with that. While he was growing up, he'd bought in to the idea that everything in the Gardens was perfect. The little things that should have tipped him off were all brushed neatly under a metaphorical cloud carpet - Angels going missing, the older Angels looking pale and frightened at joining Paolo's group when they were of age, the Leaders threatening cherubs with Falling if they missed curfew. It was all explained away as part of growing up. But really, it had all been one big scam. Not to mention the Gods they worshipped. What a load of crap that was.

During his childhood, the Gardens had been "the Greatest Gift Zeus had Bestowed Upon The Angels™ ". But now, from what Will had learned, it seemed more likely that Zeus had just pushed the job onto one of his cronies and taken the credit. Will was really starting to hate the Gods.

He must have looked a little bitter or angry because Nico nudged him gently and sent a concerned look his way. Will just shook his head and smiled, tangling his hand with Nico's where it hung at his side. He revelled in the blush that rose on the brunet's beautifully sharp cheekbones and his soft smile. 

The short-haired, scary, brunet lady was leading their group to a pavillion in the centre of the camp and when Will looked around, it seemed all of the other Chosen were as engrossed in the innocence the camp exuded as Will. He glanced at Nico and watched him watch the camp.

The boy beside him seemed rapt with wonder as a little kid in obnoxiously bright orange camp t-shirt ran past them giggling, two slightly older campers chasing behind the little girl with matching grins on their face. He watched Nico's eyes follow them until they disappeared into the beginning trees of the forests that surrounded the camp. Will could only imagine the difference between the camp and what Nico's childhood must have been. At least the Angels in Heaven had tried to act like everything was perfect. Hell was named like that for a reason.

"Neeks, is that you?"

Nico turned towards the direction of the voice, and Will watched his mouth twist into a half-grin.

He stepped out of the way reflexively as a blur of brown and orange barrelled past him and into Nico, obscuring his Fated from view as a boy squished him into a hug.

"Jase! Bro," the boy said, and dragged Jason into the hug, never once letting Nico go.

Will couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Nico struggle weakly against the hug before ultimately giving up. Nico tapped the boy on the back twice.

"You're killin' me here, Perce, back up," Nico choked out, and soon "Perce" was pulling away, greeting the rest of their group.

Will turned his attention to the blonde girl that had come with him. She had a smile on her face, gray eyes sparkling a little in the light and they flicked to Will's as though feeling his gaze.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena," she said kindly, reaching out her hand. Will shook it, feeling the strength she carried with her through her palm. She seemed like the kind of girl you shouldn't mess with.

"Will," he replied, smiling a little.

"I know," she said conspiratorially, smirking at him. "The idiot you've just watched try to suffocate your boyfriend is Percy," she chuckled fondly and Will could see the love in her eyes, albeit a little begrudging.

 _Boyfriend?_ Will liked the sound of that.

"Annabeth, good to see you," said Piper and stepped up towards her to give her a warm hug. Will felt distinctly out of place, but then Nico was sideling up beside him. He smiled softly up at Will and Will felt a little less uncomfortable.

"So this is your type, huh?" said the boy who'd tackled Nico, Percy. Will looked confusedly at Nico but the boy was blushing furiously.

"Can it, Seaweed Brain, or Jason and I might just tell Annabeth about that time you-"

"No. No need," said Percy smoothly with a thin smile, glancing fearfully towards the blonde girl. She was still talking to Piper, Hazel and Frank standing with them and they all laughed together at something Piper said.

Sensing he might be in the clear, Percy turned back and glared balefully at Nico and Jason. They were cracking up, stumbling over each other in the grass and soon Percy was joining in. Will wasn't sure how they all knew each other but they seemed like old friends. It was nice to see Nico so happy.

"Hi, you're Will," Percy said eventually, laughter still lacing his words.

"Yeah, hi. You're Percy," Will replied, a little caught-off guard by the strangeness of his greeting. The boy was gorgeous, and it was a little off-putting to Will, because what was in the water that all of these people were so stunning? Will wasn't sure.

"C'mon, let's head up to the Big House. Chiron and Apollo are waiting," Percy informed them, smiling charmingly at the group. Will could have sworn he saw Hazel swoon a little and he honestly couldn't blame her. But still, he preferred his boys deadly and shy all at once. Like, oh, Nico. Will smirked. _Jackpot._

Then Percy's words sunk in.

_Apollo?_

Will didn't realise he stopped walking until Nico ran back towards him.

"Sunshine, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Will said absentmindedly. In his mind his thoughts whirled. What would it be like to meet his supposed "father"? He'd only recently even learnt about him, from the vision from the Fates Nico had shared. Hadn't really given it extra thought. But now he was going to meet him. Despite all that had happened in the last few days, Will wasn't sure he was ready to meet the man responsible for his cherub years being spent in a literal cult camp.

Somehow, Nico seemed to understand what was troubling him.

"Hey, it's okay. I know meeting Apollo is daunting. But from what we've heard, he's one of the good guys. I'm not brushing off his behaviour, because it's a known fact that he left you up in "Heaven", but I know what you're feeling. I feel the same way about Hades right now, but I'm just asking you to keep an open mind. Take a deep breath, and whatever the consequences, we'll get through it together. Okay ?"

Will closed his eyes, took in Nico's words, breathed deeply. Opened them to look at the earnest expression on Nico's face, and smiled.

"Thanks darlin'," he said softly, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Nico's lips. He chuckled at the flush that stained the boy's cheeks and his little pleased smile, instead opting to tangle his hand with Nico's. And then they started towards the Big House.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in to a large looking hut, warmed from the inside with comfortable looking lamps. When they arrived, the others were chatting animatedly amongst themselves and Will almost didn't notice the men standing in front of them until he did, and he couldn't look away. Apollo was bright, in an unusual sort of way. One might expect him to shine almost uncomfortably, but the way he glowed was like it was natural to him. It was the type of glow one might not notice at first glance, until the man shifted and the glow followed him. _He looks just like me._

But he also didn't. He looked like he wasn't quite meant for mortal skin. Like it couldn't quite contain him.

Beside Will, Nico squeezed his hand.

And then the room went quiet.

"You're my son."

Apollo was talking to him and Will just couldn't get his mouth to work.

"You're my son," the man repeated and he gave Will a blinding grin that actually made Will wince. Was that what Will's smile looked like? Yikes, it _was_ bright.

"-um," was all Will managed to say.

The man chuckled. He looked like a movie star.

"It's okay, it's usually a bit much to begin with. I can be a lot to handle," the man said boastfully. Will wasn't quite sure if he was joking but a groan from behind him cut him off.

A woman strolled in, that ethereal light emanating from her too. But hers was more subtle, like moonlight. Her eyes were silver gray, like Annabeth's but brighter and her long ebony hair billowed behind her as she walked in gracefully. She had a bow slung over her shoulder.

"Is my brother being an idiot again?" she asked teasingly and sidled up towards him to thwap him upside the head. Apollo took on a wounded look, complete with a dramatic hand to heart gesture that had Will's mind reeling. The sight of two literal _Gods_ acting like regular people was...more than a little unnerving to Will.

"My Lady Artemis, as always, it is an honour," Thalia said, kneeling on one knee with her fist on her heart, head bowed in the perfect picture of the Huntress.

"At ease, Thalia," the Goddess spoke kindly and beside her Apollo's face looked as though he was bursting to tease her for the pomp and chivalry. But one look from his sister had him carefully making his face blank, though his eyes still sparkled with mischief.

"William, it is good to finally meet you," the man beside Apollo said. It shocked Will a little to find the man was not entirely human, his legs having been replaced by what looked like a horse's lower body. A centaur?

He felt Nico lean up to him and then he whispered: "I'll give you a crash-course on our history a little later, for now just roll with it." Despite himself, Will flushed with Nico's proximity and barely suppressed a shudder, but he nodded jerkily all the same. He saw Nico smirk slightly out of the corner of his eye and studiously ignored him.

Apollo was watching them with renewed interest and it had Will feeling distinctly like he was being put under microscope and examined. He found it more than a little unsettling. He realised he hadn't replied to the centaur yet, so he turned to him.

"Yes, you too, uhhh," he trailed off, realising he didn't remember the man's name. Probably not the best start.

But the centaur only smiled. "Chiron. You can call me Chiron."

Will nodded in acknowledgement and then suddenly his father was in front of him.

"My apologies, I would just, uh..." he trailed off, as though nervous. It only sparked Will's anxiety - he hadn't known his father long, but it seemed already like the man was rarely nervous about anything.

"What is it?" Will prompted.

"Well...I wonder if you might decline a hug?" the God ventured, and for a moment Will was completely taken aback. That wasn't at all what he had been expecting.

Around them, the others seemed to subtly disperse and it only made Will feel more out of his depths.

But then Nico took his hand discreetly and squeezed it, grounding Will enough for him to stutter out a reply.

"Uhh s-sure," he said, barely getting the words out before he was being tugged into a startling warm chest. The feeling was foreign to him, but he instantly felt safe, cared for even. It had him stiffening for before he could really relax into it. Though the God seemed adamant that he'd wait until the hug was reciprocated. So Will lifted a hand carefully and patted his back, the surrealness of the whole thing buzzing incessantly through his mind.

After a short while that felt far too long for Will, the man pulled back, sure smile on his face as he patted Will and Nico's cheeks. He began to pull away, but then his eyes widened and then his irises disappeared entirely, leaving only the stormy whites of his eyes which soon began to glow.

"Look away!" came Chiron's barked warning, before the room was filled with Godly light. Even behind his eyelids, Will knew this light was far more ethereal than anything the Angels emitted, which stood to reason since Angels and Demons were just as mortal as humans, only slightly more powerful and slightly more connected to religion. Anyone could be born as anything in their next life, and it often cycled around. It was one of the reasons Will had never understood the war between Angels and Demons, because who's to say that in the next life, they wouldn't be fighting for the same side they'd once attacked? It was unreasonable.

His thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice. It sounded nothing like Apollo and yet it was obvious it was coming from him.

_"The Dark Angel awakes - the Final War_   
_Children of Death and Light are Drawn_

_One will Fall and One will Fight_   
_With truest Will and soldiers of Night_

_Go forth and meet the Huntress there_   
_Where Campers and Truth live without care_   
_Child of deceit and greedy King_   
_The Chosen quiver at bowed string_

_Twins together lead the charge_   
_Forgetting One from earth discharge_   
_Sleeping dead with reason sound_   
_Lain swords of Hate upon the ground_   
_Love light the path to quench the thirst_   
_Of greed and hate one world from Earth_   
_And King to rise from grace and truth_   
_Praise the Gods and rift will soothe."_

\------------------------------------------------------

The silence in the room after the prophecy had been spoken was one of cautious wonder and world-ending dread. Will opened his eyes once the glow died down, looking around to see the same expression mirrored on everyone's faces as they tried to decode what they'd heard.

Will looked to Nico, who just looked ruffled and more world-weary than ever. It made Will want to bundle him up in his arms and run away from their responsibilities, if only so he could see that same soft peace on Nico's face as he'd seen that morning. But he knew they couldn't be free until the war was over.

So he turned back to Apollo, only to see him staring into the distance, not quite there or anywhere. His skin had lost its glow and he was swaying lightly on his feet, as though the prophecy had taken something out of him.

And then, in a sharp burst of light, he vanished. Nico winced next to him and Will watched him blink his eyes rapidly as though it had burned his retinas.

Chiron was the first to break the silence, and he spoke gravely.

"I believe we must all take some time to reflect on what was said. We can reconvene in a few hours once our travellers have gotten some rest and given some thought to the new lines of our prophecy."

The Chosen slowly dispersed from the room, leaving only Artemis and Chiron behind and Nico tugged Will out with the others. They walked out of the Big House in silence, and Will didn't realise he didn't know where they were going until they stopped in front of a dingy looking cabin.

He looked at Nico in silent question but the other only smiled sheepishly.

"Welcome to Cabin 13," he said quietly.

"Why this one?" Will asked.

"Well, when Bianca and I used to come here as kids, we always stayed in the Hermes Cabin or Cabin 11, because we were considered to be Lesser Demons. We didn't have a Godly parent, so we stayed there. But now that I'm a child of Hades, this cabin is technically mine."

As Nico spoke, the green flames in the lamps outside the cabin seemed to burn brighter in recognition.

"The cabins have different numbers and they're also each assigned to a God. So far we only have the major ones, but I think Jason is working to fix that," Nico continued, walking up the front steps until he had a hand on the door.

"There is an Apollo cabin, if...you would want to stay there," he admitted, glancing back at Will.

Will wasn't quite sure how to feel. Part of him longed to find a place he might fit in, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready to meet other people who were related to him. He didn't exactly have a great track record with family. And another part of him wanted to stay with Nico, have more mornings like the one they'd had earlier that day, fall asleep with him.

"This is fine, I like spending time with you," Will decided, joy blooming in his chest at the small smile Nico seemed to be powerless against letting out. And then he pushed open the door and stepped through with Will on his heels.

The interior was...interesting. Will made sure to reserve judgement until he got Nico's reaction, but he was relieved when the boy looked vaguely horrified at what he saw.

"Is that...?" Will trailed off.

"Coffins for beds and black wallpaper? Yeah..." Nico agreed.

"Ookay..."

Nico cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Still sure you wanna stay here?" he chuckled nervously.

Will smiled, walked up beside him and pressed a kiss to his soft cheek.

"Yep," he said succinctly and wandered further inside.

He heard Nico pause and then follow him and was pleasantly surprised when Nico tangled their hands without prompt. His eyes danced in the green flames of the lamps that lit the room and somehow he looked so much more powerful here in the silence of his cabin than he had choking Ethan out on the battlefield.

Nico's eyes dropped to Will's lips and Will was already leaning forward, eager to finish what they'd started that morning but-

They didn't get to do that, because someone crashed through the door, startling Nico so badly the fire in the lamps almost went out.

"Neeks! We need to talk, that prophecy was..."

Percy trailed off, perhaps noticing that Nico looked three seconds from tearing his head from his shoulders for both the fright and the interruption. But behind Percy, the rest of the Chosen filed in and from the quiet resigned sigh Nico let out, Will knew he'd realised they'd have to hold off on their silent plans.

"Yeesh, this place is ugly," Percy remarked, wincing when Annabeth reflexively thwacked him upside the head. Will watch the ghost of a smile appear on Nico's lips and let the boy tug him towards the group as they all sat in a makeshift circle in the centre of the room.

The coffin-bunks were situated on either side by the walls, so there was an uncomfortable amount of unfurnished space in the cabin. It made it look both strangely cramped and barren.

When they sat down, Will noticed Nico didn't let go of his hand, and he silently preened at the knowledge, a smiled tugging on his lips. He squeezed the boy's hand tightly and felt an answering one follow seconds afterwards.

"Right so, what are our thoughts so far on the prophecy?" Percy ventured.

Annabeth took the lead, which Will was beginning to learn was just her way.

"My initial realisation was that more of the prophecy has been completed than we originally suspected. We already had the first six lines, and that's what brought Nico and the other Chosen here."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well if we think about the first few new lines Apollo prophesised, " _Child of deceit and greedy King, t_ _he Chosen quiver at bowed string"_ , I think that's referring to Thalia and how she'll be integral in this. After all, she did try to kill you guys when you first arrived and well...Zeus is..." she trailed off as though not wanting to invoke the God's wrath. Jason winced beside her, but when Annabeth turned to him apologetically, he brushed it off.

"You're not wrong," Jason admitted. "It's just hard to accept sometimes that my father is uhh..."

"The root of all evil?" came a voice at the door.

Thalia walked in with Reyna hot on her heels. That was new.

Will looked to Nico and saw a similar intrigue on his face. Reyna was blushing too.

Jason only smiled up at his sister a little sadly and Thalia scooched into the circle beside him, slinging a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Reyna took a place next to her and Nico let out a quiet noise of surprise beside Will when Thalia looked at her and smirked before turning back to the conversation. Something was definitely there between the two, Will didn't have to know them well to know that.

Annabeth cleared her throat and continued.

"The only thing that leaves is the final stanza. _Twins together lead the charge,_ _Forgetting One from earth discharge, s_ _leeping dead with reason sound, l_ _ain swords of Hate upon the ground._ "

"The twins might refer to Apollo and Lady Artemis, they do run the camp, it makes sense they'd lead the army," Piper offered.

"Yeah, fair enough, but who's this Forgetting One?" Hazel mused.

"Well, I mean, I have an idea," Percy ventured. Everyone looked at him in surprise which of course he didn't appreciate. "I'm not just a Seaweed Brain you know, I can be smart," he huffed.

Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. "We know, love."

Percy seemed more than a little appeased if the quiet flush on his cheeks and lovesick smile were anything to go by.

"I mean...Forgetting One, Neeks, I assume that's you, with the ya know, memory thing..." Percy stated, complete with a little twirl of his finger around beside his head.

Nico did not look impressed, but nodded anyway.

"I had suspected as much. It stands to reason. Besides, I'm the most likely person here who would be able to "discharge the sleeping dead from the Earth"," Nico said.

Will was confused and looked to Hazel and she smiled slightly at him.

"I've haven't tried raising zombies, but that's always sort of been Nico's bag. He has a way with spirits, it makes sense that his powers would allow him to raise them now. I myself have a better affinity with the Earth. So, it stands to reason that my powers are more of the precious metal kind," she clarified, and a ruby rose from the ground beside her. She picked it up and gave it to Frank, who blushed and hid a smile. They were a cute couple, Will decided.

"Alright, so what about the rest of it?" Will asked.

Everyone turned to Annabeth, who seemed like she was used to it.

"I actually have no idea. But I think for now we have enough to go on. We know war is coming and Apollo and Artemis are going to lead our side. We know Nico and Thalia play an integral part in us winning it and that Nico will have to raise the dead in order to help."

The others nodded, still not quite convinced, but they started to get up anyway. When Will chanced a look at Nico, the boy looked troubled, so when everyone had left, Will stepped into his space, trailing his fingers down his arm to tangle their hands together once more.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, careful not to disturb the sudden fragility of the air around them.

Nico sighed and then he was leaning into Will, skirting his nose along Will's collarbone and burying his nose into the crook of his neck.

Will felt a flush rise to his skin in response and he dropped Nico's hand and gripped his hips lightly instead, slipping his thumb beneath his shirt to rub soothing circles into the skin. He felt Nico shiver against him, his arms coming up to tangle around Will's neck, drawing them closer still.

Nico seemed so vulnerable and fragile in those moments that Will slowly sunk to the floor, leaning against one of the beds and pulling Nico to straddle his lap.

The boy snuggled closer into him, until there was no space between them at all and sighed once again, breath skittering over the skin of Will's neck.

It was a while before either of them spoke, but Will could sense that Nico needed the time, so he was content to hold him for a while, stroking gently at his skin.

When Nico finally did speak, it was a quite rustle of air into Will's neck that had him shivering against Nico.

"I'm okay. Just stressed. It's a lot of responsibility to be the one who has to stop the war. I don't want it, but I also know I have to take it."

Will took a moment to reply, mainly because he knew he had to think with his head for this one and not his dick, though Nico was making that harder the longer he brushed his lips softly against sensitive skin. He felt the boy's lips curve into a smile against his neck and cursed him silently. The fucker was well aware of what he was doing. Though, Will supposed he deserved it a little for how pent-up he'd left Nico that morning.

"I know, darlin'. It sucks so bad that you have all this pressure on you. But I don't care what the prophecy says, you don't have to do anything alone. I'm here, I've got you. And you're mine, I will always protect you," he said honestly, voice a little rougher than it had been a few moments prior.

Nico pulled back from him a little to look him in the eyes. Will barely held in a gasp at the softness in the boy's eyes that contrasted so brightly with the sensual crimson of his irises.

"Thank you, Will," Nico murmured gently and then pressed a soft, heart-wrenching kiss to Will's lips.

"Nico..." Will whispered, caught in the magic of his eyes and his gentle touch.

 _Kiss me,_ he pleaded silently.

And Nico must have heard him. He tangled his hand in Will's hair to tug his head into position in a show of casual dominance and then he was claiming Will's mouth. It wasn't rough so much as it was confident and sure. Like Nico already knew Will was his to do with what he wished and he was choosing to start by lighting stars behind Will's eyelids. His tongue delved into Will's mouth, flicked over the roof of it and tangled with Will's own - no need for the rush of the fight for dominance because Will had already gone pliant beneath him.

Someone groaned. Will wasn't sure who because Nico demanded all of his attention as he slowly took him apart with his tongue. And then their back and forth seemed to speed up as Nico grew impatient, rougher, needy. He nipped at Will's lip and scratched his nails against his scalp, gripping his hair tightly as he sighed against his mouth. This time Will was sure it was him who moaned, low and breathless and Nico finally broke away drawing a whine from Will.

But he didn't go far. Only buried his face in Will's neck again, this time with the intent to mark him up. He nipped and sucked and licked at every inch of skin he could reach until Will was a gasping mess beneath him and when Will thought it couldn't get any better, he rolled his hips against Will's in a smooth motion.

Will keened, scratched weakly up Nico's back with blunt nails and pushed his hips up to meet Nico's. The Demon let out a hiss of pleasure above him and it only spurred Will on as he rolled his hips faster and harder against Nico, moaning when Nico bit down firmly at his neck in response.

"Fuck," Will whimpered, and then Nico...Nico did the worst thing imaginable.

He stopped. And when he pulled back, the look in his eyes said he remembered their mirrored positions just that morning and Will knew it was trouble. Because then Nico smirked wickedly, all feline delight and male satisfaction. Will shivered with anticipation as Nico leaned in to his ear, tongue slipping out to trace the shell of it.

"Now you know how it feels," he whispered.

And then he was gone, shadows licking the air in front of Will the only sign that the boy had even been there in the first place.

\------------------------------Nico-------------------

Nico cursed, panting in the bathroom of his cabin as he tumbled out of the shadows. He wished he could've seen the look on Will's face, but settled for hearing the boy wack his head against the bedframe and let out a growl of frustration. Nico felt powerful - he'd done that, reduced Will to nothing more than whimpers with only his mouth and thighs and then left him there.

He almost laughed with the residual adrenaline coursing through his veins. Oh but he was so hard it hurt. Will was painfully beautiful when he was turned on and those sounds he made went straight to Nico's dick. Just the feeling of Will against him was enough to get his heart pounding in his chest. His Fated was like a drug.

He leaned against the sink, reaching to unbutton his jeans when-

A throat cleared beside him.

Nico startled, instantly on alert, and he blanched when he saw what could only be his father staring uncomfortably at him. As far as first impressions went, Nico was pretty sure his dick deflated in seconds.

"I'm sorry to..." Hades trailed off, perhaps looking for the words. He tsked, "interrupt...but your presence is required in the Underworld. You will be able to get there by stepping through the portal I leave behind. I would not ask unless it was...important."

The whole time, Hades barely looked at him, and Nico wasn't sure he'd ever been as embarrassed as in that moment.

"Okay," he tried, cursing the way his voice broke.

Hades only looked at him and smiled blandly before he was gone.

Nico almost punched a hole through the wall with how much that entire interaction had broken him.

"Alright. Pull yourself together Nico. Go meet your father," he told himself quietly, and then thought back to Will in the other room.

_Shit._

But then...well, then he had a rather cruel idea that sent arousal through his blood again.

He wrote a small note, with the notepad and pen the Camp had for some reason decided to leave in the bathroom supply cupboard - though in that moment Nico wasn't complaining.

The note was short, simple.

_Hades turned up._

_Had to go to the Underworld._

_Be back soon._

_Don't touch yourself._

_-Nico_

He smirked lightly and sent it through the shadows right back to Will's lap.

The last thing he heard before he stepped through the portal was a loud "Fuck!" and the reluctant zipping up of Will's jeans.

Nico only knew he'd reward him handsomely for complying.

He entered the Underworld with a smug smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long my lovelies!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos please hehe <3
> 
> I ended up adding in another chapter, I couldn't write that much plot into each chapter as it was, it didn't flow right.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


End file.
